


The Angel & the Devil

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, he is so sad, sad warren, spoilers for xmen: apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 27,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightangel drabbles inspired by both Tumblr prompts and my own need for more fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this Tumblr prompt: "Bruh, Warren is a player bad boy but falls for kurt and desperately tries to change his ways in order to win over kurt's heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a prompt on tumblr @greyyjoys

For the five months he’s been at Xavier’s, Warren has never met a mutant like Kurt.

Kurt is sweet; beautiful and innocent. From the moment Warren sees him, he is smitten – even if they were in the middle of attempting to kill one another.

However, they are complete opposites.

Opposites may attract, but with Kurt and Warren, it’s different.  With his leather jacket and cheap cigarettes, Warren isn’t good enough for his blue-skinned crush. Kurt has a kind smile and wears quirky clothing which Warren finds more attractive than he really should; Kurt holds the door open for younger students and carries his school books close to his chest, struggling but he still offers to take Scott and Jean’s.

Warren Worthington will never deserve Kurt Wagner, but he has to try.

* * *

 

He goes to Jubilee first. Her fashion sense is eccentric and bright – similarly to Kurt’s. Anything she dresses Warren in, Kurt should like it. However, Jubilee proves to be very little help. In fact, for the first five minutes after he explains everything to her, all she can do is laugh. Just as Warren is growing a little too angry, red in the face with hands balled into fists, Jubilee shakes her head in amusement and promises to help.

“You need to do more than change the way you dress,” Jubilee tells him, after she’s dressed him in a denim jacket and a striped – he’s dressed in fucking _stripes_ – shirt that Warren can’t stand. He looks like Scott! He wants his too tight shirts and leather jackets back. Warren has to remind himself more than once that he’s doing this for Kurt. “This is all I’m doing, though. Sorry I can’t fix your hair!” Jubilee gives him a wide grin, before twisting on her heel and leaving Warren to touch at his hair. Warren likes his hair! Does Kurt?

* * *

 

After spending too much time worrying over his hair and attempting to make it a little less fluffy, Warren begins his search for Jean. Annoyingly, the redhead finds him first, as if she knew Warren was looking for her – which she probably did. Warren hates the whole telepath thing.

“He likes you as you are,” Jean tells him, tone gentle, but insistent too. When Warren shakes his head, Jean sighs. She gives in, though. “Well, you can’t flirt with everyone.”

Warren scowls in response. Flirting is how he keeps up a conversation – how can he not? If Warren wasn’t slightly terrified of her, he would be flirting with Jean now! Her nose wrinkles and Warren flushes, because can she not stop that? “Kurt knows I flirt.” Warren defends, pouting at the redhead.

In reply, he receives a quiet scoff and Jean rolls her eyes. Sometimes Warren can’t stand the girl. “You never flirt with him.” Jean points out, accusingly. 

Warren’s first reaction is to scowl again and tell Jean that he is his most flirtatious with Kurt, but then he realises, she’s right. Jean is always right – _fucking telepaths_.

“You just blush a lot and show off your wings. Warren, you have nothing to prove! Kurt has been crushing on you since he arrived.”

Warren has _everything_ to prove.

Jean signs again, resigned. “Good luck,” The ginger smiles sympathetically. Then, she calls out to Scott, who is waiting impatiently down the hallway, and rushes toward him. Warren glances over his shoulder with narrowed eyes – Jean had been no help! Well, at least he knows his feelings are reciprocated. Jean didn’t need to be a telepath to know that, though.

As Warren turns away again, deciding Ororo will be a little more helpful, he hears Scott ask: “What the _hell_ was he wearing?”

* * *

 

Fortunately, Ororo is more help than Jubilee and Jean combined. Admittedly, she laughs loudly when Warren asks, but she is quicker to calm down than Jubilee.

“Why didn’t you come to me first?” Warren is wondering the exact same thing as Ororo; she would have been much more willing to help with both a new style and kinder personality. Plus, Ororo already knows how much Warren likes Kurt. As his best friend (shared experiences with a delusional God-like mutant tends to bring people together), Ororo was the first one Warren had told about his more-than-crush. Well, the only one – until today. “Doesn’t matter.” She grumbles when Warren shrugs pathetically. “Who dressed you like that?”

“Jubilee.”

“You went to Jubilee before me?” Ororo accuses, biting back another round of laughter. “At least, she didn’t dress you like Alex.” Warren winces. He’s not about to become the third Summers brother. He’d look better in fucking glasses. As if reading his thoughts – luckily, that’s something Warren knows she can’t do – Ororo grins widely. “Kurt likes your glasses.”

Immediately, Warren shakes his head. “No!” He shuts her suggestion down. Those thick-rimmed (and absolutely hideous) reading glasses are for exactly that – reading. Seeing as Warren doesn’t read, he really doesn’t need them. Anyway, he’s used to the occasional (read: extremely frequent) migraines now.

“C’mon,” Ororo prompts, poking at his side. The blond’s wings twitch in annoyance, his nose wrinkling at the thought of Kurt seeing him in his glasses again. The first time was traumatic enough. “Warren.”

Somehow, an hour later, Warren finds himself wearing a pair of glasses to accompany the striped shirt – _fucking Kurt Wagner_.

* * *

 

Later that evening, after an exhausting afternoon of prepping from all of his friends – including Scott (what the fuck does Scott know about romance?) – Warren is deemed ready for asking Kurt out to the movie theater and dinner. Ororo hands him a bouquet of flowers – “They’re Kurt’s favourite!” – and Jean gives him a peck to the cheek that has him blushing the colour of the stripes on his shirt. Scott is unable to say anything through his cackling, but Jubilee wishes him the best and assures him that he looks good in the jacket. Seeing as she’s dressed in garish yellow and a clashing orange, Warren can’t really take it as compliment.

* * *

 

When he finds Kurt, the other mutant is waiting in the gardens, by the lake – exactly where Jean had promised the younger would be.

“Hey,” Warren calls out, nervous. His hands are shaking and he looks ridiculous, but they had promised Kurt would like his new appearance. Warren is doing this for Kurt.

Kurt looks surprised when he turns – gracefully, always so bloody graceful – and his brows furrow together in confusion. Warren can see his tail flickering and his head tilt to the side. Fuck. It isn’t going well. “ _Engel?_ ”

The nickname has Warren flushing darkly, ducking his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. God, he probably looks like a fucking nerd. The most familiar thing about him is his wings – and Warren hates them now, but he’s glad that they’re something the others couldn’t change.

“What are you wearing?” His accent is thick and adorable. Warren hates it.

“Thought you might like it,” Warren grumbles. When Kurt moves toward, the blond glances back up and thrust the flowers into his grip. “For you.”

The way Kurt beams at him is enough reason for Warren to keep dressing like a less annoying Scott Summers.

“ _Danke!_ ” Kurt tells him, although his brows are still raised and his smile is slightly more baffled than Warren had originally noticed. He looks absolutely fantastic, with that grin directed solely at Warren and those bright eyes focused on him – and _only_ him.

Warren can’t be blamed for the way he grabs Kurt’s hand – completely disregarding the flowers – and drags the other closer. He can’t be blamed for pressing his lips to Kurt’s and kissing him the way he’s wanted to for months. Kurt is just irresistible.

“Oh!” Kurt squeaks, but he returns the kiss and Warren could die happy.

“Go on a date with me.” Warren demands when they break away; he’s cheeks are warm and Warren hates it, but Kurt is breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear.

Kurt nods, “ _Ja_.”

Warren kisses him again, because he can and his hands are still shaking, yet it’s good. Their first was messy and rushed, but this one is sweeter and Warren is reluctant to end it.

“ _Why_ are you dressed like that, though?”


	2. Engel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ummm, what if instead of going with mystique after the cage is broken kurt goes with Warren and they run away together, get to know each other and fall in love?"

Nightcrawler’s tail is curled around Warren’s feet, as his wings beat insistently and his fingers hold tightly to the other’s shirt. As the lights flicker and the cage fences spark with the loss of electricity, Warren takes his chance. However, before he can fly toward the walls, he finds his feet hitting the ground and the other boy clinging to him in fear; then just as suddenly, they are out of the building entirely.

Immediately, Warren rips away from Nightcrawler. His wing burns. Even in the dark night, Warren catches a sight of dark blood and singed feathers. Anger rises in him and he twists around to snap at the boy responsible.

“I’m sorry!” Warren hasn’t even said anything yet, but the other mutant is holding his arms up in defence, scared and shaking.

Warren glares in response for a moment, before deciding to ignore the other and get as far away as he can. It proves difficult when Warren realises that he can’t exactly fly – the pain in his wing is overwhelming, and Warren finds himself dropping to his knees.

“Are you okay?”

“No!” Warren snaps, stepping up swiftly to attack the mutant. Easily, he gets away, appearing only a few steps away.

“This is your fault!”

“I’m sorry.” The younger mutant repeats. Despite his rage and bitterness, Warren understands that it is the truth. _Fight or be killed_. Warren had told him to fight.

With his wings furled tightly, Warren moves to walk away. Attacking the other would start a hopeless fight that neither would win; Warren needs to get away.

“My name is Kurt,” He chases after Warren, visibly terrified and looking for comfort in the blond. “Kurt Wagner.”

“Fuck off.”

Kurt flinches, although he still follows after Warren. “Where are you going?” He eventually asks, breaking the short silence.

Warren doesn’t know, but he isn’t about to tell Kurt that. The kid would probably insist on joining Warren’s side - something he definitely doesn’t want, no matter the attraction he feels.

“What’s your name?” Does he ever stop talking? “What if we have to join the Munich circus?” Apparently not.

“Warren.” The blond eventually sighs. When he glances at Kurt, he can see bright white teeth and a wide smile. Warren rolls his eyes in annoyance, yet he finds himself biting at his lip to hold his own grin back.

“They called you _Engel_ ,” Kurt comments, curiously. The blond bristles, reminded that his wings are ruined.

“My name is Warren.”

Kurt nods, before dropping his gaze; they continue walking in silence. Eventually, the other looks up again, hopeful. “Where are we going?”

Warren wants to insist that there is no ‘we’, but he can’t bring himself to. Instead, he shrugs and glances at Kurt. When Kurt smiles this time, Warren doesn’t hold his own back.

* * *

 

They find a warehouse, old and abandoned, with broken bottles that pile up after Warren decides drinking is his only solace. Kurt doesn’t like it, but he stays quiet, too aware of Warren’s anger and the nightmares that come with so long in the cage fights.

They don’t talk at all, other than to share soft greetings in the morning and tired murmurs at night.

Eventually, it changes.

Warren is the first to speak, in the darkness of the warehouse, broken wings keeping him warm whilst Kurt shivers at the cold air. He tells Kurt of his father, in quiet whispers, with tears threatening to fall. Throughout his stories, Kurt says nothing and Warren is sure he has fallen asleep. With that knowledge, he allows himself to cry, hiccupping sobs that wrack his body, which he attempts to muffle with a hand over his mouth.

Then, there is a presence beside him. Warren freezes and bites down at his hand, tears still painting his cheeks and his breath still coming out in small, shaky gasps.

“Your wings are still beautiful,” Kurt assures him, reaching out for Warren’s hand. The touch is uncomfortable, but the blond is sure he could grow used to it. The thought has him squeezing his eyes closed, tense as Kurt attempts to calm him. “ _Engel_.”

* * *

 

After that night, they grow closer.

At first, Warren is reluctant, but he opens up to Kurt and Kurt lets the blond in too. They become friends, with a possibility of more. Both wish for more.

* * *

 

One evening, they are huddled close; the nights are still cold, but they find warmth in each other’s arms now. Warren’s good wing is curled around Kurt, whilst the other’s tail flickers lazily, every so often tickling Warren’s wings.

“We can’t stay here forever.” Warren says. They are barely surviving, stealing food when they can and living in a warehouse that will never be a home.

“Why not?” Kurt frowns in the darkness. His question in innocent, as if he would be willing to stay there forever – Warren is.

The blond sighs, moving to shift away, but Kurt reaches out for his hand, slightly panicked. Warren has no answer, though. He shakes his head. Why can’t Kurt understand?

“I like it here.” Kurt’s words are so simple, but they hold too much truth. Warren looks down at him, wanting to shout and grow angry, but he can’t. Instead, his gaze lands on Kurt’s lips and he leans in toward the other mutant.

They can’t stay there forever, but there’s nothing more Warren wants than to kiss Kurt in a dingy warehouse for as long as Kurt will allow.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU in which you only see in black and white until your soulmate speaks to you for the first time.

When he wakes, it is to a burning pain and flashing colours that overwhelm his senses. Warren squeezes his eyes closed; angered and confused. He knows what the colours mean. Yet, when did they come in? Warren has been so distracted by his desire for vengeance to notice anything but Apocalypse. How long has his world been more than black and white?

It's too much. Warren hates it.

He hates the bright colours that blind him every time he glances up at the sky, or the ground, or the buildings - at everything. He hates it as much as the wings - the hideous wings that terrify both humans and mutants. And Warren, himself. They are no longer beautiful. Even his soulmate would shy away from the blades.

What he hates most, though, is the fact that he has no idea who his soulmate is.

Warren's world is blue and pink and green and red, yet there is nobody there to share it with. Not how it should be. Not how he had wished it would be.

Throughout his life - through the torture of his father's expectations, through the cage fights that could always be his last, through the hope for something more that Apocalypse brought him and the way it was so suddenly torn away - Warren has held onto to the idea of soulmates. The idea of someone - someone who will love him unconditionally, despite his anger and bitterness and hatred for the world, has urged him on. Now, though, he has lost that.

And Warren has nothing else to keep him going.

However, after his rage and sadness disperses, Warren is left with the thought that, perhaps, they will meet again. Perhaps one day he will know who brought colour into his life.

So, he doesn't give up. Not now; not _yet_.

Warren finds himself returning to Germany. It was the last place he had lived before his wings had been ruined. It was the last place he had been loved - even in the cruel corrupted way of humans finding pleasure in his pain. It had been nothing different than his father, after all. Warren had found a familiarity in that adoration. Whilst he can't return to that now, his wings too ugly and too broken, Germany still holds sweet memories for him.

After a while, though, Germany grows painful again. 

Warren finds himself returning to that old warehouse, where his wings had been torn to shreds and bloody. Broken bottles still litter the ground, more soon to be added. His anger returns full force and he drinks again. He drinks until he forgets, hoping to return to normal. But it won't - he can't. Warren has the memory of Apocalypse and his horsemen. They had left him behind! To _die_!

Eventually, after screaming until his voice is hoarse and throwing bottle after bottle at the walls until his hands are a bloody mess from fragments of glass, Warren's anger simmers again. An old emptiness comes back to him. Warren accepts it easily. His days are spent alone, in the dark warehouse, without the comfort of alcohol now.

That is, until he hears of the school – of the X-Men.

Warren has been alone for so long, angry and scared and angry again, but the X-Men can offer him what his has never had - what he had tried to find in Apocalypse. A family.

Travelling to Westchester is difficult, but somehow, Warren manages it.

As hard as he found the commute, gathering up the courage to enter the school proves worse.

Warren can't bring himself to do it; he is supposed to be dead. And he fought with Apocalypse, he had helped to hurt Charles Xavier – to _destroy_ him.

Although, despite his fears, Warren finds himself moving through the gardens, toward the main doors that will take him to the foyer. His wings shelter him; his anxiety obvious with the way in which he holds them close, shielding him from anyone who even dares take a step near him.

Then, when his eyes lock with a pair of dark irises, his wings unfurl. His world brightens, blinding him as if it Warren has been returned to the first day he noticed the colours. Instantly, Warren knows. This is his soulmate.

Blue lips curl into a bright smile, both nervous and excited. Warren finds himself smiling back, unused to the feeling and the ache it brings.

" _Liebling_ ," Kurt says to him, tone gentle and promising.

Everything isn't so easily forgiven, Warren understands that, but there is a promise there.

And that is enough.


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the nightangel/angelcrawler prompts: maybe something along the lines of.. the fight scene with the apocalypse's horsemen and angel manages to overpower nightcrawler but just can't bring himself to kill him.. please? ^^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments - sorry this one is so short!

Warren has a blade at Kurt’s throat, wings curling around the both of them and his other hand clinging to the other’s flight suit. He is so close to killing the mutant – to killing the one person who destroyed his wings and drove him to trusting Apocalypse. Warren is so close. He can see the trickle of blood when he presses down. Beneath him, Kurt is struggling; his tail is gripping Warren’s foot and he’s breathing heavily – he’s terrified. And he should be.

But, Warren can’t bring himself to do it.

The blade is thrown to the side, whilst his wings shift away and Warren forces them tight against his back instead. He lets out a long breath, still angry and wanting to hurt Kurt, but he can’t.

“I don’t un-” Kurt starts, but Warren cuts him off with a short growl and reaching out to grab the younger’s hand. Warren stares down at him with narrowed eyes, whilst Kurt watches in both confusion and terror. He still thinks Warren is going to kill him.

“Shut up.” The blond snaps, harshly. He climbs off of Kurt and drops onto the ground next to him. Distantly, he can hear the fight between the other Horsemen and Kurt’s friends. Warren squeezes his eyes closed, hoping to block them all out, but the war still rages on. Beside him, Kurt is still gasping for breath, but Warren can feel the mutant’s gaze watching him. “Stop it!”

“You aren’t going to kill me?” Kurt asks, his accent heavy, but Warren understands every word and they weigh down on him. The other can so easily get away, or fight back against Warren, yet when the blond opens his eyes and looks at him, Kurt is simply watching him. “Your wings,”

At the mention of his wings, Warren scrambles up. Kurt does too, ready to defend himself; his tail flickers uneasily.

“You ruined them,” Warren tells him, angry tears threatening to fall. He moves forward, rage consuming him again and Warren wants to kill Kurt. All he wants to do is hurt Kurt – the way Kurt had him – but he stops himself once again. “You destroyed them and I can’t fucking kill you!” Warren has fought in too many cage fights; he’s killed other mutants before, so why is Kurt so different?

Warren knows exactly why.

Kurt is different; he didn’t fight back until Warren insisted – _fight or they kill us both_. He didn’t want to hurt Warren. He didn’t want to destroy – to singe and burn and completely destroy – Warren’s wings.

And Warren can’t hurt him back.

“ _Es tut mir Leid!_ ” An apology.

Warren shakes his head. An apology means nothing to him, even if Kurt is so evidently sincere and honest.

(Admittedly, it means everything to Warren.)


	5. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, Warren and kurt met outside of the cage fight, before hand, and we're actually lovers, and one day they were captured and forced to fight eachother?

Kurt is Warren’s anchor.

Where Warren is harsh (bitter and angry, with the constant desire to fight against and destroy everything around him), Kurt is sweet. He is beautiful and gentle, whilst Warren is the devil playing an angel.

They are opposites in everything they do, yet they come together like the sun and the moon.

Meeting Kurt was a breath of fresh air – a stark contrast to the cruelness of his past without the other mutant. It was terrifying too. At first, Warren spent so much time afraid he would hurt Kurt, until he realised he would never let himself do that. Causing harm to Kurt would be the worst thing Warren could ever do.

* * *

 

Warren is Kurt’s anchor.

When they had met, Warren was cold and closed off. Kurt had smiled at him – scared of the leather-wearing blond, but also curious to know more and patient enough to break through Warren’s walls. The more Warren pushed him away, the more Kurt grew stubborn and determined to learn all he could. Eventually, Warren had given in.

Now, they know almost everything about one another – there are still stories they keep to themselves; stories that are too painful. They know enough, though. Enough to love each other unconditionally.

* * *

 

For a short time, they are happy.

* * *

 

That is, until they’re caught.

It happens quickly. One moment, Kurt and Warren are wondering through a dimly lit alleyway, laughing together as they head home. The next, Warren feels Kurt’s hand ripped from his own. Immediately, he twists around, eyes widening and wings beating in defence at the sight of several men surrounding them. Before Warren can move to attack, there is a burning in his wing and he’s tumbling to the ground. Kurt is shouting out to him, panicked and terrified, but Warren is unable to help him.

“ _Engel!_ ” Kurt gasps out, desperate. He’s flittering from spot to spot, disappearing away from the attackers and reappearing closer to Warren, furiously attempting to reach the blond. It’s a futile fight, though.

Someone grabs at Kurt’s tail, whilst another reaches to hold back his arms. When he looks up, searching for Warren, he finds the older fighting against five men. His wings are fluttering angrily, hitting at the humans around him. Yet, it’s still not enough.

They both keep trying, though – trying to reach one another.

In the end, they lose. Warren’s wings are bound tightly against his back; it’s so painful that tears gather in his eyes and he screams out for Kurt, hoping to be heard. However, Kurt has been knocked out and dragged away. Even in the darkness, Warren can see the pool of blood from when Kurt hit the ground.

* * *

 

The first time Warren is thrown into a cage fight, he is weak and exhausted, but he fights – and he wins.

The thought of Kurt keeps him going.

Every time Warren is expected to fight (and kill – he kills every one of them) another mutant, he thinks of Kurt. Warren keeps fighting, because all he wants is to get back to Kurt. Warren will do anything to get back to Kurt.

* * *

 

They’re screaming for him. Shouting and cheering. Warren thrives from the support. He grins widely, moving around the cage and readying himself for the next fight. Every fight brings him closer to Kurt.

“Ladies and gentleman, the only one who could take on an angel is the Devil himself,” Warren barely listens, too distracted from the previous fight. “I give you, the amazing, the fantastic…” Warren’s wings rise, protecting him and preparing the blond to attack, “…Nightcrawler!”

The cage is opened and they tilt it forward to throw the newest victim toward Warren. He takes a step toward the figure, throwing his wing forward to attack the other mutant. Then, after the confusion of how he missed, Warren realises. He looks up as the mutant hits the fence and watches frozen as he hits the ground, electrocuted.

Kurt.

“High voltage!” It’s Kurt. Warren lets out a shuddering breath at the sight of him. He steps forward again, but Kurt scrambles back in fear. He’s scared. He’s scared of Warren. “Sorry mutants!”

Warren follows after him, his wings lashing out on instinct and Kurt disappears. When he looks up, Kurt is stood on the beams, staring down at Warren in absolute horror. As he carries himself up to reach Kurt, Warren calls out to him, but his words are drowned out by the shouting of the crowd and the encouragement of the commentator.

“Kurt!”

Kurt twists away again, dodging and slipping away from Warren. He stops for a moment, hitting the ground. The two stare at one another, before Warren sighs and shakes his head. Neither of them want to do this, but they have to.

“Fight or they kill us both!”

Kurt continues to look down at him. Warren is sure he isn’t going to attack – they can’t hurt each other – but then Kurt is gone. He feels Kurt’s tail twist around his feet – a familiar touch, but now it’s tainted with the desperation for survival. The crowd turns on him, screaming for Kurt to win, as he throws Warren about the cage. He slams Warren against the fence. When the blond stands, his wing is singed and burning. Kurt is breathing heavily; he recalls tales of Warren’s father tearing and destroying those wings, and shame consumes him.

“Nightcrawler! Nightcrawler!”

The shouts do nothing to distract him from the rage that twists Warren’s beautiful features into something cruel. Kurt curls into himself, gasping out honest apologies. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Then, the fence around them begins to spark. A siren sounds. Spectators rush away, leaving Warren and Kurt to grow confused and anxious, but too stubborn and broken to find comfort in one another anymore.

For a moment, as Warren flees upwards and rips the fence away, he forgets about Kurt. He is so distracted by his desire to get away that he forgets why he fought so hard in the first place. Warren ignores the guards shooting at him, ignores those around him, and ignores Kurt.


	6. Feathery Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Warren wrapping his wings around Kurt as they kiss so from the outside all people can see is a feathery cocoon.

Scott is practically rushing through the grounds, almost fifteen minutes late to meeting Jean, when he stops short at the sound of giggling.

Now, laughter is never an unusual sound, but Scott is sure he recognises the voice that attempts to quieten the giggles. Twisting around on his heel, Scott is shocked by the sight he finds. Immediately, he arches a brow and takes a step forward.

From the mass of feathers and the blue tail peeking out, it has to be Kurt and Warren. The former’s tail is curled around Warren’s leg, scratching at it almost unconsciously. Warren’s head is bowed, and Scott is sure he can see Kurt on his tiptoes. The two are standing close, almost one person. Scott can hear them whispering softly to one another, words accompanied by Warren’s short chuckles and Kurt’s breathless giggles. Warren has his wings folded around them both, hiding the two from everyone else and Scott can only describe it as a feather cocoon.

Admittedly, it is adorable.

However, even with how long Jean has been waiting, Scott isn’t about to let go his opportunity to embarrass the both of them. Well, more importantly, Warren. 

After a short moment of watching them – and feeling terribly creepily, but also wishing he had a camera to snap a photo with – Scott clears his throat. Disappointingly, the two don’t leap apart, as Scott had hoped. Instead, they slowly untangle from one another, but Warren still keeps Kurt close, one wing holding him tightly against the blond’s side.

“What were you doing?” With the way Warren is smirking, Scott isn’t sure he wants to know.

Kurt beams widely at him, cuddling further into Warren and turning his smile on Warren. It’s sickeningly sweet and Scott is actually jealous. “Engel was teaching me to– ”

Quickly, Warren cuts him off. “Babe, I don’t think Summers needs to know,” The blond murmurs, his cheeks now a bright red. Scott finds himself smirking mischievously at the nickname – an obvious slip of the tongue, as Warren grumbles quietly and even Kurt looks sheepish. As much as Scott really doesn’t want to know, he is amused by Warren’s sudden embarrassment.

“Use protection!” Scott teases, before ducking his head as he bounds away. Behind him, he can hear Warren spluttering and Kurt giggling again, causing Scott to burst into laughter too.

He’s still cackling when he reaches Jean.


	7. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty maybe, but well. They're both in school, nieghbour rooms. It's after Apocalypse, which was a bit traumatic, of course. Warren can't sleep at nights and hears Kurt having nightmares. He decides to comfort him (at first in his a little bitchy and awkward way) which results in them falling asleep together, feeling calm for the first time.

Since Apocalypse, Warren has barely slept.

His wings are no longer soft and padded; they hurt to lean back on and Warren has woken too many times to gashes on his back and bloody sheets.  Paired with frequent nightmares of the cage fights and his time with Apocalypse, sleeping has become a terrifying experience. Now, Warren chooses to sit in the darkness, cold wings curled tightly around him, as he attempts to block out the rest of the world – to block out the whimpers and fidgeting he can hear too clearly from across the hallway.

Every night is the same.

Warren sits in bed and pretends he can’t hear, whilst Kurt suffers through nightmares that have him waking the middle of the night with a cry on his lips and tears on his cheeks.

He hates himself for it, but Warren can’t bring himself to do anything.

Until that night.

* * *

 

After a nightmare of his own, Warren is pacing his room when he hears sobbing. He ignores it for a long while, hands covering his ears to pretend that Kurt isn’t absolutely petrified and begging for someone to help him. It soon grows top much, though. Eventually, Warren finds himself padding toward his door. He opens it a creek, the cries growing louder as he pulls it open fully and steps barefoot into the corridor.

“What are you doing?” Warren hisses to himself, as he steps toward Kurt’s door. Light peeks out from underneath it, as always – Warren knows that Kurt can’t sleep in complete darkness; he likes to be able to see everything around him. It’s the opposite for Warren.

When Warren knocks on the door and receives only a whimper in response, the blond opens it slowly and calls out to Kurt in a whisper.

The sight that greets him is heart-breaking.

Kurt is curled into himself, covers thrown to the floor due to the constant movement caused by his nightmares. He’s gripping tightly to a pillow, holding it against his chest and a crying into it. Warren’s releases a shuddering breath, both surprised and upset by the sight. Had he known this was the state Kurt’s nightmares caused every night, Warren would have never let him sleep alone.

“Kurt!” The blond huffs out, standing awkwardly in the doorway and wishing he had the courage to comfort Kurt properly.

At the sound of his name, Kurt looks up from his pillow. For a moment, he is tense and panicked, but soon calms at the sight of Warren. “Warren,” He sniffles.

It’s the first time Warren has ever heard Kurt call him something other than Engel or Liebling. He doesn’t like it.

“You’re keeping me awake.” Warren tells him, wincing at the harshness of his voice. The blue mutant drops his gaze, growing self-conscious and ashamed. A round of apologies leave his lips, a mix of German and English that Warren can barely understand through the loud hiccups accompanying his words. Warren scowls, suddenly uncomfortable and itching to leave. Kurt needs him, though. Right now, Warren is all he has. “Stop it!”

Kurt freezes, looking up at Warren again. _Shit_. Warren steps forward from the doorway, hoping to offer Kurt a little help – probably in the form of a ridiculously unhelpful pat on the shoulder. However, he stops when he notices that Kurt’s first instinct was to hold the pillow tighter and stare at Warren fearfully. Warren feels terrible; he should apologise – needs to. Kurt doesn’t deserve the night terrors, nor does he deserve Warren’s cruelty.

Then, before Warren can say anything else – before he can apologise – another round of sobs racks Kurt’s body. Without thinking, Warren scrambles forward to reach the bed and settle beside Kurt. The other mutant looks at him owlishly, before straightening slightly and shuffling, allowing Warren to join Kurt. He watches in silence, aware of the tightness of Kurt’s shoulders and the way he stares straight back at Warren, unsure of the blond’s presence.

However, when Kurt chokes another whimper, Warren finds himself moving to tug Kurt into his arms without a second thought. Immediately, Kurt clings to him. Hands curl into Warren’s shirt, gripping tightly. The blond lets out a quiet sigh, before allowing his wings to wrap around Kurt. They aren’t what they once were, but Warren hopes they can offer some comfort. He _needs_ Kurt to be okay.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispers against his chest, sniffling quietly. He looks up at Warren, eyes filled with tears, and attempts a shaky smile. Warren finds himself returning it. On whim, he presses a gentle kiss against Kurt’s head and the other mutant melts against him.

“Don’t worry about it, Kurt,” Warren replies, closing his eyes as he holds the younger close. He finds it comforting for himself too. It’s selfish, but Warren could stay there forever.

Then again, Warren has never been selfless.

* * *

 

The next morning, when Warren wakes, his muscles ache and something is digging into his leg, but he feels more refreshed than he has in months.

Smiling slightly at the thought of a good night’s sleep, Warren slowly opens his eyes and gathers his bearings. Once awake fully, Warren realises why he had slept so well. _Kurt_. The younger mutant has his head resting against Warren’s chest, eyes closed and soft snores coming from him. There are dried tears on his cheeks, but he’s smiling in his sleep and Warren finds the sight adorable. His tail is tickling Warren’s knee. The blond screws his nose up, but he’s enjoying the moment too be annoyed by the fact that Kurt has practically climbed into his lap.

Whilst he doesn’t want to move, his hurting limbs and twitching wings decide otherwise. Warren uncurls them from around Kurt; the other mutant shifts and whines quietly, suddenly woken by the loss of Warren’s wings.  

Warren grimaces. “Sorry,” He huffs out a laugh, arching a brow at the way in which Kurt’s hair sticks up. Kurt ducks his head and Warren has to bite back a grin. Just as Warren is about to untangle himself from Kurt, the mutant looks back up at him again. Then, there are lips on his.

Warren lets out a sound of surprise. The kiss was unexpected, yet Warren isn’t one to protest. He smirks against Kurt’s lips, wings wrapping around the other again and holding him close as they kiss.

“We should do this again.” Kurt tells him, breathless and embarrassed, but grinning nonetheless.

“Sharing a bed or the kiss?”

“ _Ja,_ ”

With a laugh and a roll of his eyes, Warren leans down to meet Kurt’s lips again.


	8. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love ur fics and love to see more so here's a prompt! Warren only knows one way to touch his wings: by hurting them. Because everytime people touch his wings its painful, his father tried to rip them off, humans grab n tie them up when his out the cage and he only gets hurt in the cage, Apocalypse literally tore them apart and it's only natural he learns to pull off feathers when he feels upset. But then Kurt bamfs into his life and teaches him there's other way to touch his wings: with love.

Warren is nine when his wings first grow.

When he wakes in the morning, after a fretful night that had ended with Warren crying himself to sleep, it is to a collection of white feathers surrounding and two wings sprouting from his back.

Immediately, Warren panics. He is terrified and shaking, but understands that the wings need to go. The boy scrambles from his bed, rushing toward his door. As he moves, the wings hit and everything around him and a glass smashes against the ground. In his panic, Warren steps onto a piece of glass and cries out as he stumbles to the floor.

Broken glass surrounds him. He has a bloody foot and tears running down his cheeks. With shaking hands, Warren grasps at a piece of the glass. It cuts at his hand, but Warren barely reacts; he is too focused on attempting to rid himself of the wings.

Before he can do anything, his door is opening and his father is rushing him, serval staff members behind him. Warren looks up with a loud sob, ashamed and aware that the man will hate him for the wings.

“I’m sorry!” Warren hiccups, cowering and dropping the glass to the floor at the horror on his father’s face. The boy wants to run to him and cling to his father, but he aches all over and when he moves to stand, Warren only falls down again with a pained whimper.

Anyway, his father would only push him away.

“Clean him and call a Doctor.” His father orders, angrily. Around him, the staff nod and hurry to get away. Two women move toward Warren, yet the young boy curls into himself and continues to sob when they touch him harshly.  “Restrain him if need be.”

An hour later, Warren is still crying, but he’s in bed, with bandages on both his foot and hand. There’s a man watching over him – one of his father’s bodyguards – whilst his newest nanny – a woman, who looks too old and doesn’t remind him of his mother at all – talks to him in quiet whispers and grips too tightly to his uninjured hand. Warren has tried pulling away, but she only grips harder and promises that it’s for his best interest. Warren has no clue what is for his best interest, but he’s scared.

Then, his father returns again. Nervously, Warren wipes at his tears and watches the man hopefully. However, when a group of doctors and nurses follow him, Warren can’t hold back another round of sobs. His nanny shushes him and brushes back his hair, yet Warren’s gaze is on the doctor and his briefcase.

“I’m sorry!” He says to his father again, desperately. There is no response. Instead, his father nods to the doctor and suddenly there are nurses holding Warren down. “I don’t understand!” Warren cries, but he does.

Warren is nine when he first learns to hate himself.

* * *

 

Warren is fifteen when his father gives up.

For six years, it has been a constant battle with his wings. When he was nine, they grew for the first and were torn away only hours later. Since then, it has been a repetitive cycle. His wings grow back; Warren attempts to hide away from his father (but it is always futile); his father finds him and calls the doctor; Warren is restrained and his wings are cut; his wings grow back; and the cycle continues.

It is tortuous, but Warren has grown used to it now.

(He still cries, though, because the pain is unbearable and he can’t contain the screams no matter how much his father tells him to.)

For six years, his father has raged on, refusing to have a _mutant_ for a son.

Yet, one day, Warren Worthington II gives up.

“You are not my son!” He snaps, when he finds a fifteen year old Warren in the bathroom, wings curled tightly around himself and tears in his eyes. “You’re a freak,” The man laughs when his son flinches. “Get out. I never want to see you again.”

Warren doesn’t believe him at first – his father has told him to leave before, but always apologises afterwards and assures Warren that he loves him – yet when he returns to his bedroom after another two hours crying in the bathroom, it is to an empty room and only a packed suitcase to his name.

His father doesn’t say goodbye when he leaves.

Warren is fifteen when he realises he is unlovable.

* * *

 

Warren is seventeen when they catch him.

Two years. He’s spent two years scrounging for food and shelter; two years living without a family and a home.

His wings are beautiful now – bright and angelic. For the first time in his life, Warren loves them.

As always, though, the love doesn’t last – Warren has never had something permanent. He was stupid to think being proud of his wings would.

When they catch him, they bind back his wings and throw in a cage, which forces him to curl into himself and sob, because the ache of his bones and the burning of his wings is unbearable. Warren doesn’t know who they are, but they’re torturing and for the first time in months, he’s terrified.

Eventually, the journey is over and he is freed. However, his wings remained bound and his hands are tied so tightly that the rope chafes at his wrists and causes them to bleed.

“Where are we?” Warren asks his handler, but it only earns him a slap and a laugh from the man’s friends.

“You’ll know soon!” Someone shouts to him. Around him, everyone laughs again, whilst another man blinds him with a cloth over his eyes. Warren has no time to panic at the darkness, as he soon hears shouts and cheers that have him wishing he could cover his ears. Then, his hands are released and as just before he is pushed to the floor, so are his wings.

Warren rips the blindfold from his eyes, and looks up to find another mutant coming towards him.

A cage fight.

“The magnificent _Engel!_ ” A commentator shouts above the roar of the crowd. Warren doesn’t feel magnificent; he is scared and shaking and about to be attacked by a red-skinned devil.  

When the fight begins, Warren is sure he is going to die. He is thrown to the ground too many times and his wings are weak. He can’t fight back.

But then – then he grows angry.

A rage fills him. He’s been wronged too many times to die because of his wings. Warren finds himself fighting back, wings beating furiously and he’s flying for the first time in his life. It’s glorious and he is thankful for his wings. He never knew they could become a weapon.

Warren is seventeen when he finally understands why he has his wings.

* * *

 

Warren is twenty when his wings are destroyed.

He had expected another fight. Another win.

However, _Nightcrawler_ proves different.

The fight reminds Warren of his first one – the weak becoming the strong – but this time, it is Warren who is torn apart.

The younger mutant burns his wings – singes them and ruins what one beautiful – and is Warren is the angriest he has ever been. He is always the winner. When the crowd turns on him – “Nightcrawler! Nightcrawler!” – Warren moves to attack. However, when the fences around them spark and the electric in them is gone, Warren chooses to escape instead. In that moment, freedom comes before revenge.

Once he is free, though, Warren has nothing left. No cage fights to keep him going. His wings are burnt and ruined; they refuse to grow back. It’s ironic. When had wanted them gone, they grew. When he needs them, they remain ugly and sickening to his sight.

Apocalypse saves him.

His wings will never be beautiful again, but Apocalypse improves them.

They are dangerous and Warren is everything he has ever wanted to be.

Powerful.

Magnificent.

An _Angel_.

Warren is twenty and he finally feels alive.

* * *

 

Warren is twenty-one when he falls in love.

Apocalypse is dead.

At first, Warren had wished the same for himself. Then, he had learned to keep going – no matter how much he doesn’t want to. He had torn out metal feathers when angry or sad or bitter, causing angry welts on his hands and tears in his hands, but it had made him feel better.

And then, Kurt stops him.

He lets Kurt teach him how to live properly – not in the corrupt way that the cage fights did, or the inhumane way in which Apocalypse survived, but with kindness and happiness and _love_.

Kurt teaches him to love.

To love others and to love himself.

When Warren is twenty-one, Kurt touches his wings – a mix of metal blades and white feathers that are _finally_ growing back – with a gentleness that Warren finds himself flinching away from. Kurt apologises, but Warren shakes his head, and allows Kurt to teach him that his wings don’t always mean harm or pain. Touching his wings can mean affectionate or fondness. When Kurt touches his wings, Warren truly stops hating them. He stops hating himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking NightAngel prompts maybe Raven finding out about the relationship (either someone tells her or she catches them holding hands or something coupley) and her reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot write raven, i'm so sorry

Raven will always keep an eye on Kurt.

From the moment she found him again, Raven has been careful to keep him safe – Apocalypse had thrown a wrench in her plans, though, causing her to grow even more protective of the boy. Raven wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. Kurt is her son. They’ve lived too long without each other already.

Protecting Kurt includes keeping him away from any potential relationships, because love _hurts_. She knows that herself; Kurt doesn’t need to too.

So, she keeps him far away from anyone out to hurt him. His friends are kind and would never do so intentionally – there’s always the possibility of an unintentional mistake and those always hurt the most – but Warren Worthington is different.

Kurt talks about him too much – calls him _Engel_ and it hurts, because Raven is reminded of her own Angel Salvadore, who left them (who left Raven!) and it’s exactly what Warren could do -  and he smiles fondly every time. It worries Raven. Kurt is too far gone and she is so sure that Warren Worthington will never feel the same about her son.

Kurt has been hurt too much already – by her, by others – and Raven refuses to see him heartbroken.

* * *

 

Then, one day, after too many months away from the school – from her son – Raven returns to discover that she was wrong about Warren Worthington.

She was wrong to believe that he would never love Kurt back.

When she sees them together, she is shocked. Her heart both breaks and warms at the sight. Kurt is with Warren, but Warren makes him happy.

To most, it isn’t obvious, but when she is moving thought the gardens and toward the school, they are the first thing Raven notices.

The two are sat side by side, enjoying the bright sun beaming down upon them. One of Warren’s wings is hovering behind Kurt’s back, almost touching but not daring to do so. Meanwhile, Kurt’s tail is scratching lazily at the blond’s other wing, whilst he giggles happily at whatever Warren has said. The older’s cheeks are flushed and his head is ducked, but even then, Raven knows he is smiling. They both are.

It’s the happiest she has ever seen Kurt.

As much as she worries for him – as much as she fears Warren will tear her son down, Raven can’t stop them. Nor can she stop the fond – and sad – smile that graces her lips.

“ _Mutter!_ ” Kurt calls out when he sees her. “ _Mutter_ , meet my _Engel!_ ”


	10. Kalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking Nightangel fic requests, how about the two of them cuddling on the couch with Warren using his wings to embrace Kurt?

Westchester is freezing in the winter.

The school gardens are blanketed with a thick layer of snow, and most students huddle inside for warmth, whilst the younger mutants brave the cold in order to build snowmen and start fights between them.

Kurt, who has never experienced the excitement of snowfall, has been outside all day, enjoying the icy weather before it grows too chilly to leave the school. It’s the happiest he’s been in weeks, but when he returns to the school, Kurt is shivering and his teeth are clattering together. His tail is flicking from side to side, as Kurt shakes the snow from his clothes.

“ _Ich bin kalt,_ ” Kurt announces when he enters the lounge, earning a quiet scoff from Warren. At the response, Kurt pouts and drops into the seat beside the blond.

“Of course you are,” Warren grumbles, rolling his eyes. For a short moment, he spares a glance at Kurt, before returning his gaze toward the book in his lap – even if he hasn’t been reading it for the past half an hour; Kurt doesn’t need to know that.

Warren can hear Kurt shuffling closer. “ _Kalt,_ ” Kurt repeats, close enough to drop his head on Warren’s shoulder and look up at the blond with wide, pleading eyes. “ _Engel,_ ” He adds in quiet whine.

Eventually, Warren sighs. The sound earns a triumphant grin from Kurt. Just as Kurt is tucking himself into Warren’s side, the blond’s wing comes to wrap around Kurt and tug him closer. Soft feathers tickle at Kurt’s back, but he only smiles softly at the touch and closes his eyes, evidently comfortable. Warren relaxes back against the couch, one wing holding Kurt tight against him, whilst the other keeps Warren himself warm. Smiling fondly, he presses a short kiss to Kurt’s forehead. Despite the cold weather, Kurt’s face is warm. When Warren looks down at him, Kurt’s cheeks are a light purple against his usual blue.

“Better?” Warren asks. Kurt is still shivering against him, but he seems quite content with Warren’s wing curled around his shoulders and feathers brushing against his arm.

Kurt beams at him in response. “ _Ja._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like Nightcrawler doesn't think that Angel is dead but everyone else is like why would you want to help him he tried to kill you like twice. And Nightcrawler doesn't care and secretly goes back for Angel but he's hiding.

They are all exhausted and ready to return home, but Kurt feels _wrong_.

As tired he is, Kurt can’t help but think of the _Engel_. The plane had landed on him, yes, but they just couldn’t leave him in the wreckage! What if he was alive? Even if he wasn’t, it would be wrong to leave his body to rot. Kurt needed to know if he was okay.

“ _Nein,_ ” Kurt finds himself saying firmly when the others were ready to leave. They had allowed the girl to join them, so why would they leave the _Engel_ behind? With the attention on him, Kurt found himself struggling for words. How could he explain? _I want to save the mutant who tried to kill me._ “We can’t leave!”

The metal man – _Erik_ , his name was Erik – arched a brow. Nervously, Kurt chewed at his lip, fangs scraping at the skin. Although Erik never said a word, his gaze put Kurt on edge, especially when accompanied with the surprised and curious looks he received from the other mutants.

“Why not?” Peter finally spoke up, sounding both annoyed and pained. His leg was broken and they needed to help him, but the _Engel_ would die – if he wasn’t already. Kurt shuddered at the thought. If he was, Kurt would blame himself.

“ _Engel,_ ” Kurt answered softly. Ororo seemed to understand him first, whilst it took the other’s a short time. They hadn’t known him as _Engel_. They didn’t know him at all. But Kurt did, and he couldn’t let the other mutant die.

Scott shook his head. “He’s probably dead.”

Just as Kurt was about to protest, Jean spoke up. “He isn’t.” The redhead answered shortly, earning a nod of confirmation from Charles. “I can hear him – _feel_ him. He’s in too much pain, though. I don’t think he’ll live.”

“We have to try!” Kurt insisted desperately, twisting around to look at Raven for help. She had saved him from the cage fight; she would listen.

When he looked to her for help, Raven turned away immediately. “He tried to kill you. Twice.” She reminded Kurt, refusing to look at her son. “We need to leave.”

“ _Bitte,_ ” Kurt tried again, growing both annoyed and upset. He wanted to shout at them that they had to help, but he couldn’t find the words.

As the others turned away to leave, Kurt couldn’t bring himself to. When Jean looked back to check he was following, Kurt was gone.

It didn’t take long to find the wreckage, although when he reached it, the _Engel_ was gone. Kurt let out a panicked gasp; he was sure that someone must have found and taken the blond mutant away. However, as he scanned the surroundings anxiously, he found a figure a short distance away, leaning against a wall. He didn’t look well, but if the _Engel_ had moved himself there, then at least he was alive.

Cautiously, Kurt moved toward the young man. “ _Engel,_ ” He called out, unsure as to whether the blond would grow angry at the sight of Kurt. He already hated Kurt for ruining his once white (and beautiful; they had been so beautiful) wings. What if he blamed Kurt for what had happened to him during the fight? Kurt had to hold back his fears. He needed to help the _Engel_. “Are you alright?”

Kurt heard a hoarse laugh in response. It was bitter and angry and had Kurt flinching, stopping in his path toward the blond. The other mutant was looking up at him, his expression full of both pain and rage. “I’m not al-alright,” The blond scoffed; he was stuttering and struggling to speak. “Fuck…fuck off!”

“I want to help you.” Kurt tried, shifting closer to the blond and dropping down onto his knees to help him. The blond scowled at him for a moment, but his face soon contorted into pain again. His hands were pressed tightly against his stomach, and when Kurt looked closer, he could see blood – so much that Kurt found himself growing even more terrified.

“I don’t n-need your h-help.” The older insisted. There was a gash above his eye too and rubble in his hair. Kurt frowned at the sight, resisting the sudden urge to push it away.

“I’m going to help you, _Engel_.” Kurt promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kind words. i really appreciate everything you have all said !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Apocalypse Kurt and Warren talking about Warren's hair and face tattoos, with cuddles? (what even are those are they ink are they metal how did those powers even work)

They’re curled together on the couch when Kurt moves to touch at Warren’s cheek. The blond ducks away easily, nose screwing up and a hand reaching up to brush through his hair, which is slowly growing back – Warren wishes it would return do so quicker. “What?” Warren grumbles, although his annoyance leaves him at the pout Kurt gives him in response.

“Wanted to look,” Kurt shrugs shyly, ducking his head and tucking himself further into Warren’s side. With an arched brow, Warren pokes at a blue arm, hoping to learn more. Look at what? “ _Tätowierung._ ”

Warren frowns. By now, after his own experiences in Germany and Kurt’s habit to swap between languages, Warren knows several German words and phrases, but some still confuse him. _Tätowierung_ being one. “Kurt, English.”

When Kurt looks back at him again, his face is decorated with light purple. Despite his confusion and Kurt’s embarrassment, Warren’s lips curl up in an amused smirk. Kurt is adorable when he blushes. However, his smile drops slightly when Kurt attempts to touch his cheek again. This time, though, Warren lets him. Kurt’s hand grazes against the markings on Warren’s face and the blond understands.

“My tattoos?” Warren questions, growing self-conscious; he hates them. Kurt nods. “What about them?”

“ _Schön,_ ” Warren scoffs at the word. _Beautiful_. Kurt has called him it before, but Warren has never believed him – especially not know. “They are!” The younger mutant insists, still admiring the tattoos. Warren can’t stand them. They remind him too much of Apocalypse and the mistakes he made. Kurt can’t like them.

“They’ll look better when my hair grows back.” Too slowly for Warren’s taste, but he’s glad that his hair is growing at all. The Professor’s isn’t, after all.

“I liked your hair before.” That’s the first Warren has heard of that. He looks down at Kurt, eyebrow raised again. It earns another blush from Kurt. “But I like it now too.” Of course he does; Kurt seems to like everything about Warren. “ _Schön_ ,” Kurt grins.

“ _Halt die Klappe,_ ” Warren grumbles. It’s his best German and it earns a deeper blush from Kurt. Warren smirks, relaxing back against the couch. He assumes the conversation is over, but Kurt soon pikes up again.

“How?”

“How do you shut up? I can help.” Warren tells him, shifting closer to lean down for a kiss.

Huffing, Kurt pushes him away. “ _Nein_. How?” He gestures vaguely at Warren’s faces. It is enough for the blond to catch on, though. Warren rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself for a short moment.

“I guess Apocalypse just fancied himself to be a good tattoo artist.”


	13. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should write the x-men swimming. And angel cant really go in but Kurt stays with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was very much inspired by ben hardy looking delicious in the attitude shoot

Warren blames Jubilee.

After several missions, accompanied with Westchester’s humid heat, they’re all exhausted and need for a break. Inspired by the complaints about the summer, Jubilee proposes they go swimming. Of course, everyone immediately agrees – even Erik smiles slightly at the plan.

Everyone is on board, except Warren.

If he didn’t have his wings, Warren would have readily agreed too, needing the cool down after days spent in a stuffy uniform surrounded by ignorant humans. But, he does have his wings. After Apocalypse, Warren’s old feathers began to grow back and the blades started to moult. Swimming with his wings would be a nuisance. No one seems to take into account the blond’s mass of white feathers – how do they not realise the problem? – and Warren is dragged along to a local swimming pool, which the Professor (rather ridiculously) rents out for the group of mutants.

The pool is nice and the others seem to enjoy splashing about childishly, but Warren is stuck on the side. He’s sat at the shallow end, legs dangling in the water and wings bound against his chest, far enough from the others that the water they throw around, but close enough to hear their conversations.

Then, just as Warren is contemplating leaving the poolside, a ball lands by his side. All eyes turn to him. Reluctantly, after prompting from a beaming Scott and encouraging splashes made by Ororo, Warren throws it back. It earns cheering from them all, but no one asks him to join them nor does anyone join him. Warren feels lonely – isolated from the others even when they’re only a short distance away. However, it’s nothing new. Warren is used to feeling alone.

In his moment self-pity, Warren doesn’t notice the figure paddling toward him until they speak. “ _Engel,_ ” Kurt greets; his smile is wide and excited. Since they had arrived, Kurt had been enjoying himself. For the first hour, Jean had taught him to swim. It hadn’t taken long for Kurt to learn, but his movements are clumsy and he ends up splashing at Warren’s chest. “ _Es tut mir Leid,_ ” Kurt apologises sheepishly, and Warren can only give him a fond smile in response.

A few moments later, Warren is a soaked – fortunately, his wings had been spared – and Kurt is perched next to him, beaming in delight. If Kurt wasn’t dripping wet, Warren would curl a wing around him.  Instead, he shifts a little closer and hooks his ankle around Kurt’s.

“I wish you could join us,” Kurt murmurs, reaching out for Warren’s hand. Warren shrugs.

“Kurt!” Interrupts Jubilee, with an infectious. The ball skids across the water toward them. With a smaller smile than before, Kurt kicks it toward the girl, but he doesn’t join them again. Warren watches as Jubilee passes the ball to Peter, before he catches sight of Jean’s smirk. Whilst the redhead never says a word, her gaze has Warren’s cheeks heating up. Beside him, Kurt is oblivious.

“You don’t need to stay with me.” As much as Warren enjoys Kurt’s presence, he saw how much Kurt had enjoyed messing around with the others. Kurt won’t leave him, though; he’s too kind for that. If Warren wasn’t a selfish person, he’d tell Kurt to fuck off. However, he is a selfish person and Warren _needs_ Kurt.

Kurt simply shakes his head. “ _Nein,_ ” He smiles, “You’re stuck with me.”

Warren doesn’t reply; he only smiles to himself and ducks his head. He has no problem with Kurt’s words.


	14. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't know if you're still taking prompts for your The Angel&The Devil saga (which by the way it's awesome XD) but I'd like to see a story where the whole Nightangel cuteness meets Logan's special kind of curtness. I think Logan and Warren could relate with the other's past, you know: metal wings VS metal claws, being a weapon for some big bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this honestly

They’re in the middle of breakfast when the man stumbles in.

He’s gruff and evidently confused, but he moves toward the fridge with a familiarity that suggests he has been at the mansion before. Neither Kurt nor Warren recognises him, though. The man, with his dark sideburns and scruffy appearance, completely ignores the two. From across the table, Warren arches a brow at Kurt, who is frozen in his movements, tail hovering in front of his face and gripping tightly to a spoon.

“ _Hallo?_ ” Kurt greets cautiously, finally shifting and dropping the spoon into his bowl. The man turns immediately, eyes narrowing so harshly that Warren straightens in his seat, defensively. He might not know what the stranger’s mutation is – if he even has one – but Warren will be ready for a fight if Kurt is hurt.

The man scowls. “Who the fuck are you?”

Kurt grows nervous at that, curling into himself slightly. Warren glares at the stranger, his wings beginning to flutter and blades are ready to be thrown. “Who the fuck are _you_?” He retorts, wanting to snatch the butter from the man’s hand. It’s _their_ house and _their_ food, after all.

“Logan.”

That clears up nothing. In fact, Warren grows even more confused. However, Kurt practically lights up. “Ah!” He beams, only earning a scowl from the two other mutants. “I remember!”

Both Warren and Logan continue to stare at him; the former is baffled, whilst the older mutant is both confused and annoyed. All he wants is a fucking sandwich.

“Remember what?” Warren huffs, as he kicks at Kurt’s foot beneath the table. In a silent response, the blue-skinned mutant shifts in his seat, moving so that his tail can curl around Warren’s ankle. Despite Logan’s presence, Warren finds himself smiling fondly, well-accustomed to the gentle touch now.

“He helped us,” Kurt answers, gaze flicking to Logan for a short moment, before returning to Warren. “Weapon X!” Warren has no clue what that he means, so he continues to watch Kurt impatiently until a silent conversation begins between them. For a long while, they are distracted by one another.

Then, a loud chuckle has both of them flushing darkly. “Are you fucking me? I just broke into your school and you two are more concerned with eye fucking one another.”

At that, Warren rises from his seat, forcing Kurt’s tail to unwind from his foot. Warren misses the touch as soon as it is gone, but he focuses on the annoyance caused by Logan rather than the absence of Kurt. As he stands, his wing spread out, showcasing several rows of sharp, metallic feathers.

Unfortunately, Logan doesn’t appear too terrified.

“I wouldn’t start if I were you, kid.” Suddenly, the man has claws, sharp and metal and rivalling Warren’s wings.

Warren is stubborn, though. Ignoring both the sudden danger and Kurt’s panicked protests, he moves toward Logan, prepared for a fight. Logan charges too, and Warren is reminded of his time in the cage fights.

Luckily for him, Warren always won his cage fights.

Just as they’re about to strike another, someone clears their throat from the doorway. Both Warren and Logan look toward the newcomer, growing sheepish at the Professor’s presence.

“It’s nice to have you back, Logan. I would appreciate it if you didn’t pick fights with my students, though.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene in xma where kurt teleports the group out of the plane - something along the lines of he instinctively teleporting warren as well cause otherwise he'll die - for the nightangel prompts please? if you're still taking them? :)

Kurt hadn’t meant to grab the winged mutant, but in the moment, he had instinctively wanted to help him. So, he had.

They hit the ground with a painful thud, and Kurt found himself both exhausted and hurt. He wanted to sleep for the next year, but Apocalypse is still out there.

“You did well, Kurt.” Charles tells him gently, and Kurt nods, lying back and closing his eyes. He can still hear everyone around him, shouting and trying to hold Apocalypse off. They all forget about Kurt, except for the _Engel_.

“You saved me.” Comes a voice to Kurt’s side, forcing the blue-skinned mutant to open his eyes and blink tiredly at the blond. “Why did you save me?” He demand to know and Kurt is sure he is going to attack.

Yet, he doesn’t. The winged mutant continues to watch him, both cautious and resigned. Kurt can see he’s grown tired of the fight – for the _Engel,_ the fight is over.

“I needed to.” Kurt replies, slurring slightly. He wants to sleep, but he also wants to keep talking to the blond – to learn more, all he can, even if it is only a name. “I needed to.” He repeats, desperate for the other to understand.

Unfortunately, the blond doesn’t. He furrows his brows, his wings fluttering dangerously and Kurt flinches away slightly. The _Engel_ scowls in response, suddenly angry and Kurt is scared. Then, the blond’s shoulders fall, his wings do too.

“Thank you.”  He eventually tells Kurt, giving a slight smile, although it comes across as more of a grimace.

“Kurt.”

“What?”

“My name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner.”

“Oh,” The blond replies, as he runs a hand though his hair. When Kurt had met him for the first time, his hair had been curled and there were no tattoos. He looks older now, with thinner cheeks and cold eyes. He’s terrifying, but intriguing. “Warren.”

Kurt gives him a small smile in return, repeating the name and testing it out. “Warren.” Kurt wants to say it perfectly.

“Yeah,” Warren shrugs, biting back his own smile.

“May I call you _Engel,_ though?

Warren raises an eyebrow, although he doesn’t scowl again. Kurt calls that a win. “You say that like I’m coming back with you.”

“You are welcome to.” Kurt tells him in response, reaching a hand out – he’s shaking and he’s tired, but so is Warren.

“I don’t think they’d want me there.” Warren tells him, turning away. The other mutants are completely distracted; they’re more focused on Apocalypse than the two hidden in the corner.

Kurt shakes his hair. For a moment, he doesn’t care about the others. “I do.”


	16. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU with mutant abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This was written mainly for a friend on Tumblr.  
> 2\. This is also for the anon who asked for an AU.  
> 3\. Someone asked me on Tumblr about Warren's reaction to Kurt's disguise in X-Men Evolution, so I threw that in. I don't actually know anything about x-Men Evolution, though. Thanks, Google.

For the past three years, Warren has been moving from boarding school to boarding school.

When he was eight, and his wings first grew, it had been easy to keep him out the public eye and hide them. Yet, at the age of fourteen, Warren had been ready to hold up the family tradition of attending the same fancy school his father had – as his father’s father had, and so on. However, the previous Warren Worthingtons hadn’t had a pair of wings to be concerned with. So, as soon as his wings had been discovered by his (extremely cocky and ignorant) roommate, Warren had been forced to leave and promptly enrolled into another preppy boarding school made up of annoying boys and disinterested students. It was a repetitive cycle. Every time his wings grew back too quickly before they could be cut down again, and subsequently his mutation discovered, Warren was sent to a new school.

Eventually, though, as Warren suspected he would, his father grows sick of paying for schools that Warren usually spends less than four months attending.

“They’ll always grow back.” Warren comments to his namesake, leaning back against the pillows behind him. His muscles are sore, aching from the recent operation. His chest is bandaged, successfully covering the scars on his back, where Warren can already feel the bones growing back and healing themselves. That is the worst part.

“I’ve been talking to the doctor about a more permanent solution.” His father tells him. The man is stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and nose tuned up as he watches his son. Warren had once often wondered if his father could look at him with anything other than disgust. Now, he can;t imagine those features without them being ridden with rage and bitterness. “Until then, you’ll attend a public school. You shouldn’t cause too much embarrass for me there.”

In response, Warren only grunts rudely. Private or public, it doesn’t matter. His wings will be noticed; they always are. A sigh leaves his father, but the man says nothing else. Instead, he exists swiftly.

“Finally,” Warren murmurs to himself, pulling his knees against his chest. He wishes he could curl his wings around himself, but Warren has no wings anymore.

* * *

 

His new school is a stark contrast to the private schools. The first difference Warren notes is the dirtiness, which has his father scowling in distaste. Then, it’s the students. They aren’t all dressed in uniforms – the lack of designated clothing is a perk in Warren’s eyes – and every one of them is different from the next. One girl has a silvery white mohawk, whilst another wears a ghastly yellow jacket so bright that Warren finds himself having to look away from her. He even spots one boy wearing goggles.

As intriguing as the students appear, Warren doesn’t want to be at the school. As soon as his father has left, after discussing Warren’s transfer with the principal, Warren slips through the crowds and out of the school. He has no intentions of staying.

Once he is outside, Warren pulls both a lighter and packet of cigarettes from his pockets. He lights one as he jogs down the steps; the blond is so focused on the cigarette that he doesn’t notice the other boy until he’s crashing into him.

“Watch it!” Warren snaps, dropping both the lighter and cigarette. Annoyed, he huffs and picks the lighter up. “Do you know how much these cost?” He gets the packet out of his pocket again, shaking his head in annoyance. When he looks up, he almost drops everything again.

The boy in front of him is _blue_.

“Sorry! Sorry! _Es tut mir Leid!_ ”

“Fuck,” is Warren’s immediate reaction. He arches a brow, interrupting the string of apologies and taking in the boy – the _mutant_. “You’re freaking blue.”

The thing is Warren has never met another mutant before. His father despises them. All his life Warren has been sheltered and kept far away from any other mutants, therefore the sight of one before him – especially when it’s so _obvious_ – has Warren staring.

“ _Ja_ ,” The other mutant nods, meekly. Warren chuckles in amazement. It earns a frown from the other, but Warren doesn’t feel overly apologetic. “I am.” He looks as if Warren is about to punch him.

Which is exactly what Warren would do.

 _If_ the boy wasn’t a mutant.

“Blue.” He repeats. Warren shakes his head as he lights a second cigarette. Whilst taking a drag of the smoke, Warren finally looks over the younger mutant – getting past the whole blue thing. He’s moderately attractive. (In fact, if Warren is being honest with himself, the boy is both gorgeous and adorable, and Warren kind of wants to kiss him.)

“ _Ja?_ ”

“Nice.” Warren smirks, before pushing past the mutant. “See you around, kid.”

“Kurt! Kurt Wagner.” The mutant – _Kurt_ – stops him. Warren looks back at him, taking another long smoke from the cigarette. Then, he tosses it at Kurt’s feet.

“See you around, _Kurt_.”

* * *

 

The next Warren sees the blue-skinned mutant, he’s in class. After a mishap with his (extremely annoyed and asshole of a) father, Warren has agreed – read: been forced – to show up to all his classes. When he catches sight of the mop of dark hair and its dyed strands of blue, Warren smirks. During his short time at the school so far, he’s been searching for a glimpse at Kurt, but so far there’s been nothing. Until now.

Except, when Warren gets a proper look at him, Kurt isn’t blue.

“ _Hallo!_ ” Kurt greets in surprise at the sight of a scowling Warren. His cheeks are a soft pink against his pale skin – and it just seems _wrong._

“You aren’t blue.” Accuses Warren; his nose turns up, successfully mirroring his father’s usual expression of disgust. Warren doesn’t understand. He’s never been so offended to see someone look so _normal._

Kurt looks lost for words, struggling to stutter out a response. He’s fiddling with his watch – it’s cheap and broken – and refusing to lock eyes with Warren.

“Kurt,” A girl interrupts, moving to stand by the other mutant’s side. Immediately, Warren scowls at the newcomer. She’s pretty, with long redhead that is curled perfectly and a sweet smile, which Warren immediately sees her fondness for Kurt in. Warren doesn’t like her – he especially hates the way her fingers dance across Kurt’s arm, both comforting him and causing him to grow even more jittery. “Is he bothering you?”

Kurt shakes his head, looking at the ginger with a tiny smile – Warren wishes it was directed at him. “I am good, Jean. _Danke_.” His accent is think and attractive. Warren both hates and adores it. As Warren watches them, the two share short glances, as if discussing a private conversation with simple looks; Warren feels excluded.

Eventually the long moment of silence breaks, as Jean holds her hand out to Warren. “Jean Grey,” The redhead introduces, her smile not as kind as it could be. She’s still weary of him. Warren glares back at him, but he reluctantly takes the offered hand.

“Warren Worthington,” He smirks, “The third.”

“It’s good to meet you, Kurt.” Jean replies. Her grip is tight and painful, but Warren barely reacts. He nods curtly in agreement. “Welcome to Westchester.”

 _Stay away from Kurt._ He hears the words in his mind, but they do not belong to him. Jean is still watching him. A telapath. _Yes. Stay away from Kurt_.

_Or what?_

_Or I tell everyone about the secret you’re hiding._

It’s an empty threat; they both know it, but Warren still swallows thickly and squares his shoulders. “See you around, Kurt.” His words, repeated from their first meeting with the same smirk, earn Warren a dark blush from Kurt. It still seems wrong, but it is something.

* * *

 

Warren has been at the school several weeks when his wings return fully. They’ve been growing rapidly lately. It had caused a growing panic in Warren, whilst his father has already arranged for the doctor to visit. In two days.

As often as he has experienced the procedure, losing his wings is still terrifying. Warren no longer cries during it, but he sobs afterwards when he’s alone. He takes days to himself, where he lies in bed all day and ignores his father’s angry shouts. If only his father understand how painful it is.

The morning his wings return, Warren stays in bed for hours longer than he should. His father must automatically understand, as when Warren finally gathers the courage to leave his bedroom, there is no staff around and the only sign of his father is a scribbled note insisting Warren stay off school the next week.

His operation is in two days.

Warren spends the rest of the afternoon sat on the window seat in his bedroom, wings curled tightly around his shoulders and shadowing his face. He’s watching for any sign of his father, but the man never comes home when Warren’s wings return – only when it is with a doctor.

Just as he’s moving to turn away from the view, Warren spots a flash of blue. He straightens up, wings fluttering in sudden excitement. Warren has never felt this way before.

Then, the blue figure is moving toward Warren’s house. The winged blond rises from his seat immediately, scrambling away from the window. If he is seen…

But this is Kurt.

They may not know each other very well – or at all – but Warren feels drawn to him and he knows that Kurt will not judge him for the wings.

Kurt is fucking _blue_.

There’s a ring of the doorbell and Warren takes as long as he can to pad down the stairs in order to answer the door. When he reaches it, he only opens it a peak and blinks owlishly at the sight of the blue-skinned mutant.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Warren winces internally. He hadn’t intended to say those words, but anger and cruelty is his defence mechanism. Warren is his father’s son, after all.

He regrets the harshness even more when Kurt flinches and begins to utter a sting of “I’m sorry!” in both English and German.

“Shut up.” Warren snaps. “How do you know where I live?”

“Oh,” With his blue colouring, Kurt’s blush is a deep purple. Warren prefers it to the previous pink, but he doesn’t like _why_ it’s there. “I – Jean told me where you lived! I was…I was worried about you today. _Ja_. Worried.”

“Don’t be,” Behind the door, Warren shifts nervously. Even if Kurt’s reaction was a good one, Warren can’t let him see his wings. They’ll be gone by next week and Kurt will ask questions – Warren can’t deal with questions. “Just sick.” For good measure, Warren fakes a cough.

The act receives a quiet giggle from Kurt. Narrowing his eyes, Warren watches the other. Neither say a word for a long moment, but Kurt speaks up eventually. “You are not sick, Warren.” He says, pointing out the obvious as if it is incredibly serious. Warren has to bite back a smile. “I am still worried.” Warren can see that he’s itching for the blond to open the door – to invite Kurt inside – but Warren won’t. “Are you alright?”

“Why are you so concerned? Fuck off.”

Again, Kurt flinches. He steps away from the door, his expression pained and filled with disappointment. Warren feels terrible, especially when he sees Kurt’s glassy eyes and the way he is biting at his lip. “ _Es tut mir Leid._ ”

With a deep breath and shake of his head, Warren opens the door fully. It puts his wings on full display, so Warren grabs at Kurt’s wrist and drags him inside, before slamming the door closed.

When Warren lets Kurt go and finally looks at the younger boy, Kurt’s mouth is open in silent surprise and his eyes are solely focused on Warren’s mass of white feathers. “You have wings. _Flügel_.”

“And you’re blue.” Warren retorts, leading Kurt through the large house and toward the lounge.

“Wings.” Kurt repeats, sounding awed. Warren doesn’t understand why – his wings are hideous.

“Is there a problem? I don’t think you can judge. You’re a fucking a smurf.”

Kurt looks as if he wants to ask what a smurf is, but he shakes his head and frowns instead. “I mean…you did not have wings yesterday. You have never had wings.”

Warren shrugs his words off. “You aren’t always blue.”

“That’s different.”

“Then explain.”

“I have a watch,” The broken one. “It lets me change my appearance and disguise myself.” Kurt scratches at his wrist, which is lacking the watch today. He must take it off outside of school. Warren understands why he would want to disguise himself. It wouldn’t be easy for Kurt. No one is accepting of mutants. Jean, with her non-physical mutation, has it easy. Warren hates her. “But, Warren, you have wings.”

“I noticed.” Warren keeps them close to his back, self-conscious. Too many people hate his wings – Warren hates his wings. He doesn’t want to add Kurt to that list.

“ _Schön.”_ Kurt shakes him from his thoughts; Warren glances over, confused. He doesn’t know any German other than the basics. These past few weeks, he’s been trying to learn, but it’s difficult keeping the secret from his father. Kurt flushes darkly again at the inquiring gaze. “Ah,” He ducks his head, “Your wings are…beautiful.”

“Beautiful.” Warren deadpans.

“ _Ja_.”

When Kurt looks up, Warren is staring at him, brows furrowed and his expression no longer closed off. Warren is shocked that anyone would think his wings are beautiful – he has never thought it himself.

“I do not understand, though,” Kurt tries again, expecting an explanation. He moves to sit down when Warren motions for him; awkwardly, they sit a short distance away from another. Kurt’s tail flicks nervously from side to side. Warren keeps his wings tightly against his back, ignoring how much he desperately wants to spread them out and feel _free_.

“My dad,” Warren starts slowly, unsure how to explain – unsure how Kurt will react. He doesn’t need pity. “We clip them.”

When Warren looks toward Kurt, the younger mutant is horrified. Then, after the initial shock has worn off, he’s shifting closer and grabbing Warren’s hand. He doesn’t let Warren pull away. “He…he cannot do that!” He sounds angry – he looks angry. “ _Nein!_ ”

“I’m used to it –”

“You should not be! _Nein._ Your wings are beautiful. _Schön. Engel._ ” He looks pained and furious. The reaction is shocking, but Warrenn’s (usually guarded) heart is warmed.

If Warren would let himself, he could fall in love with Kurt Wagner.

(He’s halfway there already.)

* * *

 

When Warren returns to school the next week, it is without his wings.

Kurt frowns when he sees him, but he never says a word. Instead, he takes Warren’s head in his own. They both silently acknowledge the change between them.

* * *

 

From then on, Warren sits with Kurt and his friends at lunch. After almost three months in Westchester, he meets the girl with white hair – her name is Ororo – and the one who wore the eccentric clothing – Jubilee. Peter, who wears goggles and grins at him, treats him as if Warren is one of his best friends. The group put him on edge at first, but Kurt has his hand in Warren’s, and Warren finds himself calming down enough that by the end of the lunch period, he’s no longer glaring and has laughed several times at stories of Scott’s clumsiness.

He realises that he’s happy with Kurt.

Kurt, who smiles shyly and kisses at his cheek when no one is watching them, makes him so unbelievably happy that Warren isn’t sure what to do with himself. It’s both terrifying and exhilarating.

He’s in love with Kurt.

Maybe Warren is too scared to tell him that yet, but one day, he will.


	17. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have some angsty Warren shit please  
> Like Kurt tryna hug him but Warren flinching cause he thought he was gonna get hit

All his life, Warren has been treated harshly. For Warren, no touch has been kind. His father’s fists beat him, whilst the cold hands of doctors and nurses have destroyed his wings. Grubby fingers of the humans at the cage fights manhandled, followed by angry kicks and desperate hits of mutants who only want to live. Warren has known for a longer time than people only want to hurt him.

But he won’t let them.

The last time Warren had loved someone, he had been a child. He had truly adored his mother, like any son would, but as Warren would soon learn – all good things come to an end. His mother had died and his wings had grown and his father was angry. The gentle touch of his mother’s small hands became the bitter beatings of his father.

And as he grew older, the memory of his mother’s warmth left him.

Due to the fear of loss and pain, Warren forces himself to shun everyone away.

At the mansion, Warren keeps to himself. Any students who dare come near him receive glares; those who get past that and actually speak to him are given cruel comments that either has them shying away or scowling angrily at him. It is usually the latter.

Chasing everyone away is lonely, but Warren would rather feel alone than be _hurt_.

It’s easier.

Except, Kurt Wagner – _Nightcrawler_ – is insistent and stubborn as Warren. The blue-skinned mutant smiles when he sees Warren, as others do, but unlike, Kurt does not falter when Warren snaps or scowls. Instead, he wishes Warren the best, before hurrying away. His cheeks are always a dark purple when he smiles. It’s adorable and Warren _hates_ it.

Warren hates Kurt Wagner as much as he likes him.

No matter how much he tries to push the other mutant away, Kurt still gives him those gentle smiles. He still asks Warren how he is. He still tells Warren to have a good day when the blond swears at him.

Kurt is a good person.

As wonderful as he is, it doesn’t mean Warren enjoys his touch.

So, when Kurt’s fingers graze Warren’s arm that morning, Warren flinches away and his wings spread out in defence. It had barely been a touch, but Warren is immediately terrified for himself and preparing for fight. His breath grows uneven and Warren’s come up to shield his face – his father had always hit his face, uncaring of the visible bruises.

“ _Engel_?” Kurt says gently, but Warren scrambles back. Everything around him is _too_ loud and he can feel the gazes of other students on him. Kurt is calling out to him still, growing more panicked as Warren hits blindly at the space in front of him. Kurt barely manages to dodge Warren’s punch. “ _Engel? Bitte!_ ”

Eventually, Kurt’s desperate pleas ground him. He focuses on the other’s fists instead of swinging at him. When he opens his eyes again and feels himself calming down, Kurt is staring at him in shock, whilst others whisper behind their hands. Warren wants to scream at them but he keeps his gaze on Kurt.

“I’m sorry.” Warren shakes his head, ignoring the apology. He can’t look at Kurt anymore. He twists on his heel, pushing past the crowd that has gathered.

Warren knows Kurt is following him.

When he finds an empty alcove, Warren stops. He runs a hand through messy hair, leaning back against the wall and releasing a long breath.

“Are you okay?” He hears Kurt ask, both gently and nervously.

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

Warren sighs. “Don’t be.” Kurt hasn’t done anything wrong. He couldn’t have known. None of them know. Warren doesn’t let anyone close enough to understand or know him.

But maybe he should.

Warren looks up at Kurt’s hopeful face; he watches the way the blue mutant’s hands are shaking slightly, as they reach out for Warren, before Kurt stops himself. After taking a long breath, Warren reaches out and takes Kurt’s hand in his own.

The touch is kind and gentle and nothing like Warren remembers ever experiencing.

Warren gives a small smile, chuckling at Kurt’s confusion. “Thank you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I Iove your Nightangel drabbles , they are super awesome :) . And in case you still take prompts for them , what about a day that Kurt and Warren go to some place and the things don't go well , 'cause they are mutants and the people can be so annoying and cruel about it.

Kurt and Warren have been together for over a year now, yet their dates are few and far between.

Since they finally got their act together – after pushing from their friends, of course – the two have only been on a handful of dates outside the school.

The first had been a trip to the cinema; the film had been crap, but they had made out for most of the time anyway. It had been enjoyable. Their only mishap was when Warren had knocked the popcorn and drinks all over the floor. However, with the way Kurt had grinned at him, Warren concluded that it hadn’t ruined their night.

Their next few dates had been at a mutant-friendly diner, late at night, after missions that had kept them away from the school too late. Although they had been with the other X-Men, Warren considered them dates. He knew Kurt did too.

Yet, after being too busy on their anniversary, the two decide eventually to go out for dinner.

On the night, they are taken to a overly fancy restaurant – recommended by Jean – and although unused to such treatment, they thrive on the poshness and ridiculousness of the whole place. Kurt is giggling quietly, whilst Warren keeps a wing wrapped around him as the waiter leads them to the table.

As soon as they are settled down, the pair receive suspicious and strange glances from those around them. Kurt drops his gaze shyly, easily embarrassed. Warren glares at them all, angry and proud. He has spent too long being ridiculed for his mutations. Warren is long over it.

Except, it gets too much in the end.

They’re in the middle of the meal, laughing and chatting more so than eating. Kurt has been giggling for the past five minutes, his hand covering his mouth, whilst his tail scratches at Warren’s leg beneath the table. The pair are enjoying themselves, until there’s a scoff from the table beside them.

“Mutant scum.”

Immediately, Warren tenses. His lips curl up in a scowl as anger rises up in him; he is desperate to twist around and snap at whoever had said those words. Warren is _furious_.

“Leave it, _Engel_.” Kurt murmurs, his tail curling around Warren’s leg and gripping tightly. Warren wants to rip away from the touch, but he chooses to let a long breath instead – an attempt to calm himself.

It doesn’t work.

There’s laughter around them, as many more people begin to speak up against the two mutants amongst them. Kurt is staring at his plate, his breath uneven. Warren can see his shoulders are shaking, suggesting that the blue-skinned mutant is on his way to crying – or he already is.

When a hand touches Warren’s arm, his wings flutter nervously and the blond turns quickly. The waiter blinks down anxiously at them, watching as Warren grows angrier. The winged mutant glares, steely eyes narrowed at the innocent worker. He _will not_ leave.

“I-I’m sorry,” The waiter stutters. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave–”

Warren cuts him off by standing, wings spreading out threateningly. The waiter flinches away, stumbling back. Around them, other patrons begin to shout out – demanding Warren and Kurt leave.

“It’s the devil!” Someone shouts, when Kurt stands.

“Get out!” Another snaps.

Warren can feel Kurt’s hand touch his wrist, but the blond ignores the touch and fights against the sudden insults being thrown at them. However, when Kurt whispers to him, he stops and his wings fall almost instantly.

“ _Engel_ ,” Kurt cries softly, evidently terrified. “ _Bitte_.”

The other mutant’s desperation is the only reason Warren agrees to leave.

Kurt breaks down once they’re outside.

“Kurt! _Kurt_!” Warren snaps, too harsh. The blue-skinned mutant shifts away from him, releasing hiccuping sobs that fucking _break_ Warren’s heart. “Stop it!”

“I’m sorry,” He whimpers, but he shouldn’t be. Warren is the one who needs to apologise.

Instead of saying anymore, he steps toward Kurt, all whilst reaching his arms out. For a moment, Kurt is hesitant, but then he moves forward and practically melts into Warren’s arms. The blond lets his wings encircle Kurt, cradling the younger close as he presses a gentle kiss against Kurt’s hair. Seeing Kurt this way fills Warren with rage, but instead of pulling away from his boyfriend and fighting those inside the restaurant, he continues to hold Kurt.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt repeats, his lips moving against Warren’s neck and his words muffled. Whilst Warren says nothing in reply, he does tighten his wings around Kurt. “ _Danke_.”

“For what?” Warren inquiries as Kurt pulls away, pleased to see that the other mutant is no longer crying. That is something, at least.

“For staying with me instead of hurting anyone.”

Warren sighs, shrugging. He takes Kurt’s hand in his own, tugging the other back into his side as they begin the walk home.

A sullen silence falls upon them until they arrive at the car. Then, just as Warren is moving to open the door for Kurt, the other stops him.

“ _Ich liebe dich_.”

Warren freezes, swallowing thickly. It’s the first time one of them have said those words. Although Warren is terrified, not returning them would feel _wrong_.

He’s been in love with Kurt for a long time now.

“I love you too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Nightangel prompt, how about them having a lazy morning waking up tangled in each other's arms (andwingsLOL)

When Warren wakes, it is to gentle kisses being peppered across his jaw. Blearily, his eyes blink open, and he stares down at Kurt, who grins up at him innocently in return.

" _Guten Morgen, Engel_." Kurt whispers, dropping a kiss onto Warren’s shoulder, before relaxing against the blond. Warren smiles fondly in response.

As he begins to wake properly, taking in more than just Kurt. The curtains are closed, but light is pooling in from the window still, casting a gentle glow upon the room. It is intimate and comfortable. Lazy mornings like these are Warren’s favourites.

Warren shifts slightly, although he finds himself unable to move too much, as his and Kurt’s legs and tangled together, with the latter’s arm thrown over Warren’s chest. One of the blond’s wings is tucked beneath Kurt, keeping the blue-skinned mutant close and cushioning him. The other is tugged closer to Warren’s side, keeping himself warm.

Their position is awkward, but comfortable nonetheless. Warren adores it.

Closing his eyes, Warren leans back against the pillow, hoping to get in another hour of sleep before Kurt drags him from the bed. After the night before, Warren needs a little more sleep.

Then, he feels soft kisses at his jaw again.

"Kurt," He warns, although fondly. Everything directed at Kurt is fond.

Warren is fucking smitten. It's ridiculous.

" _Engel_." The blue-skinned mutant replies; Warren can feel Kurt smirking against his skin. He opens his eyes again, finding Kurt biting at his lip. _Bastard_. " _Ich liebe_ …" He trails off, choosing instead to curl further into Warren. Kurt’s tail moves beneath the blankets, beginning to scratch lightly at Warren’s leg.

Warren shivers slightly at the touch, shaking his head in amusement. “You love what?” He prompts.

Kurt doesn't answer immediately, drawing his answer out as he moves upwards to press his lips against Warren’s. The blond obliges happily, content to return the long kiss. It is rare for Kurt to initiate their kisses. When he does, Warren will never protest to them.

“You.” Kurt murmurs against Warren’s lips.

“Thought so.” Warren grins, bringing a hand up to caress at Kurt’s cheek. His words earn a short slap to Warren’s side. Before Kurt, Warren would have flinched at that touch – at _any_ touch – but Kurt is playful and kind. Warren has never felt safer than when he is with the other. As Kurt leans in for another kiss, Warren stops him. His breath ghosts against Kurt’s lips, making the other shiver. “I love you too.”


	20. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay for a total stranger to request nightangel? Not sure how you feel bout angst, but something angsty from the ringfight? OR something fluffy cuz Kurt being completely hung up on kissing for hours is something I think about a lot I:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went with the latter and apologies if my german is incorrect

It has been over a week since Kurt last saw Warren.

Over a week without having Warren’s wings curled around him, or the blond’s lips against Kurt’s. A week without having his tail tucked around Warren’s ankle. A week without hearing Warren’s voice, or seeing his find smile – it’s the one that is only ever directed at Kurt.

Kurt’s week has been _terrible_.

However, Warren has to return from his mission eventually. And when he does, Kurt won’t let the blond out of his sight for another week!

Fortunately (for Kurt and everyone else who has been subjected to the blue mutant’s complaints), Warren returns home the next morning.

As soon as Kurt spots Warren in the school’s foyer, he rushes toward the winged blue and practically throws himself at Warren. Easily, Warren catches him, feathery wings immediately wrapping around Kurt. The younger relaxes into Warren’s touch, hands fisting into the soft shirt.

“ _Ich habe dich vermisst_!” Kurt whispers against the blond’s neck, squeezing his eyes closed and enjoying the comfortable touch. It’s been too long - long enough for Kurt to no longer care about everyone around them. Warren will tease him about it later, though.

“Missed you too, _Teufel_.” Warren replies, tugging away from Kurt slightly. At first, Kurt whines quietly, but he soon smiles when Warren shifts to cup his cheeks. Warren smirks. “Just as pretty as I remembered.” The blond grows even more pleased when Kurt’s face turns a dark purple. A blushing Kurt is Warren’s favourite – well _one_ of his favourites – Kurt.

Then, a clearing of someone’s throat causes the pair to break apart.

“As lovely as this is,” Scott begins, biting at his lip to hold back his laughter. As expected, it doesn’t work and he turns away to giggle quietly, allowing Jean to take over.

“He’s trying to tell you to get a room.” The redhead replies, rolling her eyes – at both Warren and Kurt, as well as Scott. Jean is often rolling her eyes at Scott.

Warren grins. “Gladly.” Slowly, he tugs fully away from Kurt, taking the blue-skinned mutant’s hand in his own. “Kurt, we have a room waiting for us.”

Kurt’s cheeks are still a bright purple as they pass Jean and Scott.

* * *

 

The two don’t make it to their destination, as Kurt stops Warren in the middle of the hallway, practically shoving the blond into the wall. It is odd for the younger mutant, but not unwelcome by Warren. In fact, he encourages it with an amused twitch of his lips.

“You _really_ missed me.” Warren teases.

Instead of replying with words, Kurt presses their lips together in a soft kiss. Embarrassingly, Warren melts into it, his hands coming to rest on Kurt’s hips. The blue-skinned mutant’s hand touches at Warren’s chest, whilst the other begins to card through his wings. Warren shivers at the touch, eyes closing as Kurt deepens the kiss.

Warren could kiss him all day, but Kurt pulls away.

With a soft blush covering his face again, Kurt begins to lead Warren down the hallway. Dazed, Warren follows him, shocked by Kurt’s sudden confidence.

Warren loves it.

After several more stops for short kisses that have Warren growing weak at the knees, they reach their shared room. Once inside, Warren finds Kurt’s lips on his again. He grins into the kiss, cupping the blue-skinned mutant’s cheek. Soon, Kurt breaks the kiss, although his lips soon begin to pepper and litter Warren’s whole face. Warren chuckles quietly, both embarrassed and loving the soft touch on Kurt’s lips against his skin. Warren has missed this.

“You’re ridiculous.” Warren murmurs when Kurt nuzzles at his neck.

“You love it.”

“ _Ja_.” Warren agrees. “I do.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Warren or Kurt not having such a great day and the other gives lots of kisses to help them feel better" and "And Kurt really likes to rub and massage Warren's wings cause he still feels bad about the cage fight."

Similarly to most people, Warren has his good days and his bad.

His good days are admittedly rare, but somehow Warren keeps going – (im)patiently waiting for a morning where he can bring himself to get up out of bed without Kurt’s prompting. Good days are those when Warren can smile without trying too hard or finding it too difficult. Warren needs days like that, but they’re always hard to find.

Warren’s bad days are much more common. He feels like absolute shit most weeks. That feeling only worsens at the pitying and concerned glances he receives from Kurt – and sometimes the other mutants, namely Jean. She _always_ knows. It makes Warren feel guilty, because they all try so hard to make him feel better. Kurt, particularly.

Except, they _can’t_ make it all go away. It isn’t that easy.

The ache in his bones is too much at times. It is a constant pain that is so often combined with his self-hatred that has been drilled into him since Warren was a child. He hates his wings still – especially now, with the way there a mix of soft feathers and metal blades. The latter scratches at his skin, leaving deep cuts on his back, whilst the white feathers fall gracefully to the floor. Warren hates it; he always will.

Not only do his wings weigh him down, but also the memories of the cage fights and his time with Apocalypse. He’s killed so many other mutants for survival, yet Warren is barely _surviving_ as it is. He goes through his routine during the day – the only highlights the long afternoons spent with his wings curled around Kurt. Then, his nights are filled with nightmares. Kurt often comforts him, although Warren knows the blue-skinned mutant has his own night terrors.

* * *

 

That day is a bad day.

Whilst Warren isn’t surprised, it is a _really_ bad day.

When Kurt insists that it is time to get out of bed, Warren shifts away from him and buries his head into the pillow. Wings come to curl around Warren, shielding him from both Kurt and the rest of the school. Warren is comfortable like this.

“ _Engel_ ,” Kurt sighs, his hand brushing at Warren’s wing. In response, the blond shivers at the touch, but he doesn’t dare to say something. As much as he loves Kurt, Warren _needs_ to be left alone. Nobody – not even Kurt – is allowed to see him this way.

Another sigh – sad and worried – leaves Kurt. However, he doesn’t force Warren out of bed nor does he insist on staying, which Warren is thankful for. Kurt understands him, at least. Instead, the other mutant presses a kiss to Warren’s mop of messy hair, before leaving to get ready with a promise to visit Warren at lunch – or sooner, if possible. Kurt will return to Warren as soon as he can.

And he does.

Roughly two hours later (or so Warren assumes), Kurt opens the door and peeks his head inside. When Kurt notes that Warren is still curled into himself, the blue-skinned mutant enters the room completely. “ _Engel_ ,” Kurt calls out, quiet. A warning. It doesn’t matter that Warren already knows Kurt is there.

“Warren.” Kurt settles upon the edge of the bed. After a moment of short silence, Warren finally moves to sit up, twisting so he can lean back against the pillows. Tiredly, he blinks back at Kurt and forces a small smile. Immediately, Kurt beams at him – it’s _beautiful_.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Kurt blushes a dark purple, but he sees past Warren’s obvious façade. Sometimes, it is too much for the blond to build up his walls every day.

Kurt shuffles, climbing onto the bed properly and nodding at Warren, signifying that he wants to sit behind the winged mutant. “ _Bewegen_.” Without any argument, Warren moves, allowing Kurt tuck himself between Warren and the bed’s headboard.

“What are you doing?” Warren grumbles, yet he already knows.

Soft lips touch his neck, dancing across Warren’s skin and leaving soft kisses in their wake. Kurt’s hands begin to touch carefully at his wings, kneading and grooming with a sweet gentleness that Warren is still struggling to adjust to. Despite that, he finds himself melting back into Kurt. Warren’s eyes flutter closed. They remain so for a long moment, until Kurt’s hand leaves his wings to touch the blond’s chin instead. As he turns, Warren opens his eyes to look back at Kurt. Their lips meet in a closed-mouthed kiss that has Warren smiling effortlessly.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt murmurs when they break away from each other. After too long of staring – dazed – at Kurt, Warren twists away, unable to watch the blue-skinned mutant when Kurt looks so _guilty_.

“For what?” Warren is exhausted.

“For damaging your wings.”

“Kurt,” Warren shakes his head, amused for a few seconds. “That wasn’t your fault. I _was_ angry, but I know it wasn’t entirely your fault. We’ve spoken about this before.”

 _Fight or they kill us both_.

“Still, I–”

“Stop it.” Warren snaps – possibly too harsh, but he doesn’t blame Kurt anymore. He hasn’t for a long time. It’s himself that Warren blames, but he will never tell the younger mutant that. There are still things that Kurt doesn’t need to know and that is one of them. Warren’s self-hatred would break Kurt’s heart.

He sees goodness in Warren, even if the blond will never understand why.

“ _Es tut mir Leid_.” Kurt says, his hands returning to Warren’s wings. The blond closes his eyes again, relaxing at the way in which Kurt cards his claws through Warren’s feather. He enjoys the silence between them too.

It is exactly what Warren needs.

“Thank you.” He says, after a long while. Every so often, Kurt kisses at his skin again, but Warren turns this time, forcing their lips to meet in an awkward kiss. Kurt laughs in surprise, and Warren smiles slightly too. “I love you.” Warren adds, suddenly desperate.

In understanding, Kurt nods. He kisses Warren again. “ _Ich liebe dich_.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one in which Warren is jealous about Jean helping Kurt with his homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which it took me too long to write this and he ended up as warren angst with a cameo from jean and kurt

Jean is undeniably a good person. She is kind and sweet, with a brilliant understanding of others. She’s attractive – annoyingly so, in fact. Her hair is often styled in delicate curls or pulled back to reveal her pretty features. Jean Grey is the perfect person.

And Warren is not.

Compared to Jean, Warren is hardly important. He stands out for all the wrong reasons – the markings on his face, his wings with their mix of metallic blades and white feathers, and the way in which he flinches away from the smallest touches. Jean is perfect and Warren never will be.

So, when Warren spots Kurt and Jean together, his first reaction is to be jealous.

From the doorway, Warren can see that the two are huddled together, heads bowed low as they both look over their shared book. They’re supposed to be studying, but Kurt’s shoulders are shaking with silent laughter and Jean’s lips are curled up in a lovely smile. It’s fond – too fond.

It takes all of his restraint to stop Warren from interrupting them.

Warren is jealous. He is so fucking jealous of Jean Grey – she’s always been better than him and always will be – but Kurt is _happy_. Even from his position by the door, Warren can hear Kurt giggling audibly now. Both Kurt and Jean have given up on pretending that they are really studying.

With a scowl on his lips, Warren twists around, leaving the room as he attempts to hold back his fury.

Warren knows he is pathetic – and that Kurt _adores_ him – yet he can’t ignore his envy. It rises up in him, as anger often does for Warren, consuming the blond and overwhelming him completely. Although it has happened – too many times – before, Warren still hates himself when his jealously and rage get the best of him.

Kurt is allowed friends. Warren knows that. He understands that Kurt loves. How can he not? The blue-skinned mutant is insistent that he remind Warren every day.  However, no matter how many times he is told, Warren _can’t_ believe it.

Warren has spent too long without being _loved_   - the only form of affection he can remember is the corrupt cruelness of his father only wanting the best for him – that his unable to accept it when someone finally appreciates him.  And he takes that out on Kurt.

Kurt is _good_ – in the same way Jean is and the way that Warren will never be. Kurt deserves better than Warren. _Jean_ is better than Warren. Warren is selfish, though – he always has been – and he _needs_ Kurt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just imagine Ororo being best buds with Warren, only to cackle at him after another unsuccessful attempt of wooing Kurt- sweet bean just doesn't get that the punk tries to get into his pants but stumbles clumsily all over himself because dammit why is this blueberry so goddamn sweet

When you share the experience of being a Horseman to a psychotic ‘God’, it is easy to bond with one another.

Well, it’s slightly (read: _extremely_ so) awkward, but Ororo and Warren _try_. Considering that most of the others are still cautious of them – more so Warren than Ororo – the two come together out of necessity rather than the real need for friendship. They make it work, though. It’s a shaky relationship at first – Warren snaps too much and Ororo finds it difficult to trust the blond – but they manage.

The two manage enough to get a genuine friendship out of the mess made by Apocalypse.

So, it is only obvious that Ororo is the first one Warren tells when he realises that he is undeniably and ridiculously head over heels for Kurt Wagner.

“You like Kurt.” Ororo deadpans in response after Warren confides her. Nodding curtly, Warren has to hide back his annoyance. He had asked for advice, not for the light-haired girl to stare at him, evidently unimpressed. Nor does he expect it when Ororo suddenly bursts into _laughter_.

“What?” Warren huffs, his cheeks growing warm as Ororo cackles loudly. What is so funny? Warren has just bared his heart to her – it is no laughing matter! Ororo is a shit best friend.

Eventually, she calms down enough to answer him. “I already knew.”

“You already knew?” How? Warren had _only just_ discovered his feelings.

“Yes.” Ororo states simply. Then, at Warren’s glare, she continues. “You are very obvious. You are the last to know.”

The last to know. What the fuck? “Does Kurt know?”

“The last to know other than Kurt. You are not _that_ obvious.”

Well, isn’t that a fucking relief.

“Brilliant.” Warren grumbles, sliding further down in his seat and focusing his narrowed eyes upon the ceiling rather than Ororo. She will only laugh at him; Ororo enjoys laughing at him. Warren hates her.

However, the blond still needs advice – and Ororo isn’t terrible at helping him. Hopefully, she just won’t tease him too much.

It’s a futile hope, though.

After another round of laughter from Ororo and put out glaring – which eventually become pathetic pouts – from Warren, the girl _finally_ agrees to help Warren out.

Frankly, though, she proves to be absolutely _fucking_ useless.

The next time Warren sees Kurt, the blond is with Ororo. Immediately, when she spots the blue-skinned mutant, Ororo smirks. Warren feels her poke at his side, but his gaze is focused on Kurt and refuses to glance at his amused friend. She’ll only put off his game.

“ _Hallo_ ,” Kurt greets, stopping in front of them. Warren’s wings spread out slightly, as he raises his chin and gives Kurt is best and most charming smile. In Warren’s opinion, it’s a rather attractive asset of his.

Ororo sees it more of an uncomfortable grimace.

From the way Kurt frowns slightly, head tilting to the side in concern, he is under the same impression as Ororo.

It’s _hilarious_.

Although, not so much for Warren.

“H-hey.” Warren stutters awkwardly, before wincing in embarrassment. They’ve barely spoken to Kurt and Warren is already red in the face. His wings fall back slightly – along with Warren’s pride.

“ _Engel_?” Fuck. Warren is _screwed_. Kurt is adorably annoying and he has Warren’s heart and Warren is most definitely screwed. “Are you alright?”

Nope. Warren will never be alright again.

On the other hand, though, Ororo is having the time of her life at least. Beside Warren, the girl can barely hold back her laughter. She’s covering her mouth with her mouth, yet Kurt barely notices – he’s currently concerned by Warren and the blond’s inability to flirt.

Of course, Kurt is oblivious to the fact that Warren is trying to flirt.

“Engel?” Kurt asks again when Warren only replies with a long groan.

“Oh, fuck off!” Warren snaps, waving his hands around and his wings flutter erratically for a long moment. Then, with bright red cheeks and an angry pout on his lips, Warren storms past Kurt. Laughing, Ororo hurries after her friend, leaving a both confused and upset Kurt in their wake.

Later that day, after laughing for a long while and talking to Warren about his conversation with Kurt, Ororo decides to be a good friend.

She finds Kurt easily.

When she does, he is sat outside by the lake, frowning at the water and evidently shook up by Warren’s crudeness. Ororo knows how much they like one another. However, seeing as they are both unable to tell each other how they feel, Ororo will have to take matters into her own hands  - which is exactly what she does.

“Kurt.” Ororo smiles softly as he moves to sit beside Kurt. The blue-skinned mutant glances at him in worry, although he manages to return Ororo’s smile with a small one of his own.  “I am sorry about Warren.”

“I worry about _Engel_. Does he not like me?”

Ororo laughs quietly, shaking her head. “The opposite, actually. He likes you very much. Warren is shy.” It’s amusing to think of Warren as _shy_ , but something about Kurt turns him into a blushing mess.

“He likes me?” Kurt is suddenly grinning. He is soon scrambling up, tail swinging from side to side excitedly. Ororo giggles again. “I need to speak with him!”

Kurt is gone before Ororo can say anything else.

When Ororo sees them the next morning, they’re together – sprawled across a sofa and sleeping soundly. Kurt is atop of Warren, but he can barely be seen with the way in which Warren’s wings are curled tightly around the younger mutant. Warren’s hair is a mess, as if hands had been running through it all night; Ororo is sure she spots a hickey on his neck too. Meanwhile, Kurt has his tail twisted around Warren’s ankle, whilst one leg hangs limply from the sofa.

In conclusion, it is an adorable sight.

And Ororo _needs_ a photograph.


	24. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt saves Angel from the wreck and they become weirdly close and Kurt is the best person to understand Angel's moods. (They eventually date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a sequel to chapter eleven

When Kurt had rescued – a word he used lightly, Warren preferred “dragged” or “forced” – Warren from the wreckage and rubble, the blond had sworn to himself that he would never forgive the other for refusing to let Warren die.

Yet, Warren has never been good at promises – not even when they’re to himself.

As stubborn as Warren is, Kurt is twice as much so. He refuses to be discouraged by Warren’s angry glares or harsh snipes, instead choosing to smile sadly and touch Warren’s wrist gently – always gentle now, after he had witnessed the too quick grabs from everyone else and how Warren flinched each time. When Warren can’t bring himself to leave his room (or get out of bed, on some days), Kurt will sit patiently outside of the door until Warren is ready; it doesn’t matter to Kurt how long it takes.

Warren doesn’t deserve Kurt.

He doesn’t deserve someone like Kurt – someone who understands Warren so effortlessly without actually _knowing_ him.

Warren had never wanted to survive or be saved, yet Kurt somehow keeps him going.

Whilst Warren is unwilling to let the blue-skinned mutant in, Kurt still manages to find a path to Warren’s heart.

His kindness and purity draw Warren in eventually – no matter how much he tries to stop himself from falling, Warren still does. It is a pathetic game of cat and mouse that Warren had been destined to lose from the moment he had met Kurt in that cage fight.

Kurt gives him time, though. He never asks too much of Warren. Albeit stubborn, Kurt is still patient. A constant in Warren’s life, but never an overbearing one. It is terrifying how much he _gets_ Warren, but the blond thrives on that fear. He has always felt stronger, in a twisted sort of way, when scared.

But instead of the power driven by terror, Kurt makes him _brave_.

Brave enough to let Kurt close finally. Brave enough to let himself feel to – to not fear being hurt anymore.

He trusts Kurt.

* * *

 

“You seem happy.” Kurt comments to him softly one evening, smiling a shy smile that warms Warren’s heart. They are sat a short distance from another, not too close, but close enough for Warren’s fingers to brush Kurt’s hand. “I want you to be happy, _Engel_.” Warren has been working up the courage to take Kurt’s hand in his own for the past hour. At the blue-skinned mutant’s, Warren finds himself shifting closer and reaching out to Kurt.

“I think I am.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i don't even know, i just want nightangel + wing kink + tail kink, if you ever feel like writing it, i'll love you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short thing bc i was away lol

Kurt has a hand fisted into Warren’s feathers, his grip tight yet also a gentle touch, whilst his tail flicks back and forth lazily, caressing Warren’s arm and side. The blond shivers at the touch, head leaning back and a quiet gasp leaving him. In response, Kurt grins in response, curling his tail around Warren’s wrist and tugging the blond close. They meet together in a deep kiss, which lasts much longer than socially acceptable – especially when someone could easily find their little alcove. 

Although, Warren has always insisted that being found is the the thrill of it. And Kurt has always agreed. 

Smirking to himself, Warren takes back the control and twists them both around, allowing him to push Kurt up against the wall. Kurt whines quietly, his tail tightening and Warren has to hold back a quiet groan of his own. The blue-skinned mutant loses his touch in Warren’s feathers; instead, he caresses them softly, which Warren will always prefer compared to the almost painful tugging. 

“ _Angel._ ” Kurt gasps, hands playing at the blond’s feathers as he tail shifts to touch at Warren’s side instead, scratching gently. Warren arches back, his wings fluttering. They’re sensitive and Kurt plays on that – _bastard._

“Kurt! Fuck!” 

In response, Kurt laughs. However, when Warren reaches up to cup his cheek and tug at the mutant’s hair, it is Kurt melting into the blond’s arms. 

“Enjoying that?”


	26. not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do one where Kurt notices Warren's not fitting in with the group and tries to include him? Maybe it backfires on him a little?

Warren has always kept to himself. His childhood was quiet and sheltered, leading the blond to grow used to – not _comfortable_ – his own company rather than others. In all honestly, Warren doesn't know _how_ to talk to others, not without snapping or shouting. Anger is the _only_ way he knows how to communicate.

And as much as he likes the others – they annoy him and most watch him with caution still, but he does like each of them – he can’t stop himself from snapping and shouting at them all.

Warren’s goal will _always_ be to drive people away.

The others allow it after a while, sick of trying with the blond who only offers insult and harsh glares – all of them except Kurt.

From the moment they met – in that cage, both equally terrified in their own way – that the blue-skinned mutant wouldn’t make Warren’s life any easier. Instead, Kurt does the exact opposite. He is stubborn and insistent; Kurt refuses to leave the blond alone, hoping to get through to Warren and tear down his (very strongly built and extremely high) walls. Yet, when the blond refuses, Kurt only smiles hopefully and tries again.

* * *

 

They’re together one afternoon, with the others, when Kurt goes too far.

Warren is sat to the side, whilst his friends (a word he uses lightly – acquaintances or annoying pests would be more appropriate) enjoy a game of truth or dare. They are all slightly tipsy, bar Warren and Kurt; the former has grown used to a little alcohol, now requiring bottles of vodka to get him shit-faced, whereas Kurt had refused amiably and has been sipping idly at water since the “party” began.

Jean is leaning against Scott, a smirk on her lips and her amused gaze on Warren. She’s not as drunk as the others, but Warren is sure she is far gone enough to have lost control of her telepathy.

“Kurt,” The redhead calls out, turning away from Warren and smiling softly – as well as mischievousness too, but Warren is the only one to notice it – at her friend (unlike with Warren, they can actually call each other friends. “Truth or dare?”

As expected from him, Kurt selects truth.  Jubilee is quick to ask if he has a crush on anyone – and who. When Kurt flushes a deep purple and shakes his head, Jean accepts his refusal and shushes the others when they demand for more. “Warren.”

Warren’s eyes go wide at the sound of his name – Kurt _always_ calls him _Engel_ – and looks at the younger mutant in surprise. He takes a long sip of his drink, before raising a brow at Kurt. Is he the other’s crush?

Around them, the others lean forward and Scott shouts loudly for them to kiss – which _definitely_ isn’t going to happen. No.

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare?” Warren lets out a breath of relief, although he isn’t exactly pleased to be involved in the childish game. Warren is more comfortable sitting on the side, ignoring the insistent demands for him to join them – the majority from Scott, who tries too hard to be a leader.

“Dare.” Warren grumbles. Even with his unwillingness to join in, it’s the only option Warren considers.

Before Kurt can say anything – probably a playful reply that ropes Warren into staying with them for the rest of the evening, as the blue-skinned mutant always seems to know when Warren intends to leave – Scott shouts out that Warren should kiss Kurt. Immediately, Ororo agrees with a laugh. Jubilee raises her glass and smirks, whilst Jean notices the hesitance of the two.

“You don’t ’ave to.” Kurt murmurs when Warren stands to move closer. He bounds to his feet quickly, beginning to sputter out apologies in both German and English. Over their encouragement, the rest don’t notice Kurt’s evident panic. Warren notes his regret, though. Kurt often blames himself for pressing too much when Warren grows uncomfortable. Warren doesn’t blame him; it’s his own problem.

“It’s fine.” He brings a hand up to touch Kurt’s cheek. The other mutant tenses, his eyes growing pleading, and Warren freezes, hand mid-air. Kurt doesn’t want the kiss, nor does Warren – at least, not _like_ this; not with everyone watching and not with his mind slightly clouded with the alcohol he’s been drinking since Ororo handed him the vodka bottle.

If they ever kiss, or if anything ever happens between them, it won’t happen like _this_.


	27. talk british to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my lovely friend asked for kurt reacting to warren's accent so now we have the beginning of british warren inspired by ben hardy

 

Since his arrival at Xavier’s, Warren has spoken very little. Often, he is too exhausted to talk with anyone, or unable to form words that aren’t insults. He is more comfortable with silence and conversations said between short glances – those are easier. The blond keeps to himself too, nobody other than Kurt or Jean willing to stay with him. The latter speaks to him through thoughts, which Warren begrudgingly shares with her, whilst Kurt babbles enough for the both of them and is content with Warren’s quiet grunts.

Although, eventually, Warren has to give the blue-skinned mutant more than short huffs and slight smiles.

Especially if he wants to ask Kurt out.

On a date.

Which Warren does.

He really wants to ask Kurt out, because Kurt is brilliant and amazing and Warren knows that he could love the younger mutant. Frankly, it terrifies him, but Warren has always been spurred on by his own fear.

So, the next time he sees Kurt, Warren promises himself he will ask the other out. Although, Warren is terrible at promises – people break vows too easily and Warren never makes them – but this is important.

When Warren finds Kurt that afternoon, the blue-skinned mutant beams at him immediately. “Engel!” He almost shouts, scrambling up from where he is sat upon the edge of the fountain and hurrying toward Warren. “Warren,” He says breathlessly, his accent making the blond’s name sound like Varren and it only causes the older to fall a little more in like - it isn’t love, not yet. “How are you?”

In response, Warren shrugs slightly, attempting to gather the courage to finally say something. Warren has never been brave, though. Instead, he waves his hand slightly and tilts his head, returning the question through actions.

Fortunately, Kurt understands. He gives a gentle smile, unbothered; Kurt links their arms and drags Warren back to the fountain as he speaks. “Ja. Very good. I spent this morning with Jean!” Then, when they settle down on the cool stone, Kurt launches into a full description of his day so far, accompanied by excited hand gestures and a childish smile.

“Kurt.” Warren interrupts. He hasn’t been listening really, too concerned with thoughts of Kurt’s adorable smile and his sweet demeanour and how absolutely screwed Warren is. “Go out with me.”

With wide eyes, Kurt stares at him. His mouth is open slightly, caught mid-sentence and shocked by Warren’s sudden demand.

“Kurt?” Warren asks when the other mutant makes no move to respond. Whilst Warren isn’t exactly good at reading others – he can hardly recognise his own emotions, let alone those of others around him – but he was pretty positive that Kurt did like him. Jean had even confirmed it. Yet, with Kurt’s reaction, Warren isn’t exactly sure anymore.

“You are English.” Kurt says, almost accusingly.

Warren arches a brow. Kurt has heard him speak before – admittedly, only during a cage fight with hundreds of humans cheering and screaming around them, but still. Did he really think Warren was American? Or German? Warren scoffs, rolling his eyes now. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“Who?” Kurt squeaks, but then he shakes his head and continues to watch Warren – almost in awe. “Your accent, Engel.”

“You have one too.” What is the big deal?

Then, Warren notices the dark purple of Kurt’s cheeks and suddenly he is smirking. Kurt is blushing. “Oh, do you like it?” Warren drawls, purposely dragging out his words as he reaches out to touch at Kurt’s arm.

“Nein!” Except, Kurt’s blush only becomes darker.

“Go out with me.” Warren murmurs again; his voice low, yet his words are clear and his accent is thick. At Kurt’s reaction, Warren is suddenly confident. He touches the other’s cheek, shifting closer so that their lips are inches away from each other. Kurt’s uneven breaths ghost against his mouth. Warren smirks.

“Ja.” Kurt nods shortly, ducking his head. Warren steps him, instead directing Kurt to kiss him. The other melts into him happily. “You should speak more.” Against his lips, Warren laughs, earning a small sigh from Kurt. “Engel. You should kiss me more too.”

“Oh, I will.”


	28. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a fic where Warren's wings flare out when he's scared and everything breaks and Kurt's the only one that can make them calm down

The moments are rare, but when Warren grows scared or panicked, it is always bad.

He flinches away from the source of his terror, as his wings suddenly grow wide and flare out. Warren twists around, stumbling over his own feet and squeezing his eyes closed. Wings flap aggressively and erratically, hitting at anything and everything surrounding him. There is a loud crash as a glass hits the floor, but the blond barely reacts to the sound. Instead, his breathing grows louder and harsher. Warren is lost in himself – lost in his fear.

It’s happened before and it will happen again, but Warren has never been so terrified that he can’t focus on anything other than the fist that had been sent in his direction and the gentle touch that accidentally ripped out a handful of feathers. He has consumed by the memory of his father.

Then, fingers on his wrist have Warren freezing – even his wings stop, spread out as far as possible and paused in their frantic fluttering. The room is silent, bar Warren’s uneven breathing which echoes out. Nobody says a word, but the hand on Warren’s tightens slightly.

“ _Engel?_ ” The word is whispered gently – only meant for Warren, yet those who haven’t left already hear it too. Jean prompts the others out of the room, and they eventually leave with worried and pitiful glances sent in Warren’s direction. “ _Varren,_ please. _Bitte_. _Atmen_.”

Breathe.

Somehow, Warren does. He lets out a long, shaky breath and opens his eyes to look down at a concerned Kurt. The other mutant smiles up at him shyly, worried but relieved. The hand on his wrist grows comforting and Warren focuses solely on Kurt.

“Stay with me.” Warren begs, when he can finally do more than sobbing pathetically and gasping out Kurt’s name.

Kurt nods, his tail brushing carefully against Warren’s wings – still flared out, but only flickering and beating every so often now. Warren is calmer, although he has a long way to go before he feels _safe_. Kurt understands easily.

“ _Ich werde_.” Kurt promises.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt (?): Warren isn't used to taking care of people, but Kurt isn't feeling well so he steps up to the plate-- aka warren is a good boyfriend <3

Kurt has been sneezing all week, although Warren had only chalked it down to hay fever, as the blue-skinned mutant spends so much time outside. Except it’s the middle of winter and Warren isn’t entirely sure if mutants – especially Kurt – _can_ even get hay fever.

So, when Warren makes one morning to the sound of pathetic coughing and a series of sneezes, he knows that Kurt is definitely sick.

“ _Engel?_ ” Kurt sniffles, eyes wide as Warren moves to stand from his own bed and pad toward Kurt. The blue-skinned mutant shakes his head; the action is followed by loud coughs that rack his body and Warren actually feels _sorry_ for the younger. “I am sick.” Kurt states, as if it isn’t made obvious by his sneezing or the way he still shivers despite several blankets and Warren’s old jumper.

“Yeah, you are.” Warren agrees with a smirk, settling at the end of the bed. He’s unsure what to do, but Warren _wants_ to look after the other. It’s always Kurt caring for Warren. The blond _needs_ to do something in return.

Plus, whilst they haven’t been dating long, Kurt is his boyfriend and Kurt deserves a good boyfriend. Warren will be the _best_ boyfriend.

“Don’t wan’ you to be sick.” Kurt rambles, his words slightly slurred and his accent stronger than usual. Despite the fact that Kurt is ill and that _terrifies_ Warren, the sight is admittedly rather adorable. Warren feels himself falling a little bit more in love.

“Not happening.” Warren grumbles in reply, slightly annoyed by how cute and wonderful Kurt is – even when sick. He shifts closer in order to tuck the blankets further around Kurt. The blue-skinned mutant grips tightly to the worn jumper and pouts at Warren. “Let me get you something to eat.” Probably chicken soup. Warren hates chicken soup, but his nannies used to bring it to him when he was sick. It might be of some help, at least.

“ _Nein_.” Kurt huffs quietly, shifting slightly so he can reach out for Warren almost childishly. The blond arches a brow, as he allows Kurt to take his hand. “Can you…can you hold me? _Bitte_.”

Warren presses his lips together, before giving a curt nod. He drops the younger’s hand. As Warren stands, Kurt moves forward and pushes away from the headboard, giving Warren space to settle behind him. It takes them a couple of minutes to become comfortable, but eventually, Warren finds himself sat behind Kurt. His wings wrap tightly around the both of them; Kurt leans back against Warren’s chest and lets his eyes close – after another round of coughing and sneezing, though, of course. Kurt falls asleep not long later, using Warren as a pillow and the blond’s wings for warmth.

When Warren makes his move to leave, Kurt blinks his eyes open slowly. He twists around to look at Warren, lips curled down into a tired frown. “Feeling any better?”

“ _Nein!_ Stay.”

Warren isn’t going anywhere.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you're still taking Nightangel fic requests but if you are, I've been DYING to read about Warren peacocking his wings around to impress Kurt. Kurt is flustered, but beyond confused.

Warren’s wings, despite the beautiful mix of elegant white feathers and dangerous metallic blades, are always bound tightly against his back – as if in a weak attempt to hide them away from everyone else. Despite the reminder of Apocalypse that they hold, Kurt still finds them the most beautiful thing about Warren.

However, it is a surprise when Warren begins to spread them out, covering a wide expanse of space. He flutters them occasionally, preening and presenting them in a way that makes Kurt’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment and his brows furrow together in confusion.

Warren gives no explanation for the sudden change in how he presents his wings. Instead, the blonde only attempts to bring more attention to them through constant quivering of his feathers. He brushes his wings against Kurt’s side occasionally, making Kurt’s skin a dark purple that even Scott notices. Still, nothing is said about it, and Kurt finds himself growing worried.

  
Kurt is tucked comfortably on the couch one day, when Warren enters the room. At the sight of Kurt, his wings are suddenly spreading out and lifting slightly. The blades of his feathers shine gorgeously in the sunlight coming in from the full-length windows, but Kurt is too focused on his book to glance up at the blond.

In fact, Kurt is so engrossed that Warren has to clear his throat several times for the blue-skinned mutant to finally notice him.

“Oh,” Kurt looks up in surprise, his lips quirking up in a slightly baffled smile. Warren’s wings seem to be twitching every so often, and the blond’s expression is twisted into annoyance that is accompanied by a rather adorable pout. “ _Hallo, Engel _.”__

In response, Warren only grunts and his wings flicker some more.

Kurt blinks back at him in concern. “Engel, are you alright?” It’s about time he asks, anyway. Warren’s wings have been acting up for several weeks now! Kurt is worried.

“Fucking hell.” Warren huffs. As he speaks, his wings fall flat against his back again; Warren seems to lose some of his beauty and Kurt frowns. “I’ve been trying to impress you!” He spits out, throwing his arms out and his wings react for a moment, before they are held closely together again. Warren’s cheeks are a bright red and Kurt feels warm from his own embarrassment – he’s also quite excited and amazed at the thought of Warren trying to impress him.

“How? _Nein_. I do not understand.”

“To win your attention! Court you!” Kurt grows flustered at that, but he also gives Warren a wide grin that has the blond sputtering angrily. “Stop smiling at me!”

“ _Engel_.” Kurt drops his book onto the couch, moving to stand. Once he is closer to Warren, his tail moves to grab at the blonde’s wrist. The winged mutant goes willingly when Kurt tugs him closer. Kurt drops his gaze to the floor, unsure what to say now. He is amused, but also incredibly shocked that Warren likes him. “I…you do not need to. _Engel_ , I already am. Impressed, that is. _Ja_.”

“Yeah?” Warren questions, growing more confident. His wings spread out once more. Yet, this time, they come to wrap around Kurt and the younger shuffles closer, his face burning. The grip of his tail tightens on Warren’s wrist and the blond lets out a breathless laugh. “Fuck.”

“Your wings are still beautiful, though.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one drabble where now it's Warren's turn to calm Kurt down? Like, some situation in which Warren wishes so hard Kurt didn't have to go through something painful in order to get better (like, getting stitches for a wound, or a shot of antibiotics, or anything that would have Warren both wanting to kill the person that is treating Kurt and knowing at the same time that it's for his blueberry's own good and that he is the only one who can comfort him through it)

The moment Warren hears of Kurt’s injury, he is rushing to the Medical Lab before anything else can be said to him. Jean calls out in surprise, yet the blond ignores her. He finds himself pushing through crowds of both students and teachers, terrified by the thought that he may _lose_ Kurt.

When he reaches the bay, he is gasping for breath and almost doubles over himself at the sudden stop. There is a small crowd outside the doors, who all look over in concern at his sudden arrival and panicked state. Someone says something, but it’s all just _noise_. There is a hand on his side, bringing Warren back to his feet. Usually, he would snap at them to get away, but Warren doesn’t have the fight to do so – he just wants to see Kurt.

Fortunately, Warren finds himself being guided toward the entrance of the lab. The door squeaks open, alerting everyone of Warren’s arrival as the blond is pushed inside gently. His eyes immediately search out for Kurt, and when he sees the younger mutant, Warren wants to twist on his heel and leave. Whoever led him inside refuses to let Warren leave, though.

And when Warren hears Kurt call out for him desperately, he knows he _can’t_ leave.

“ _Engel_ ,” Kurt repeats, voice shaky and he sounds scared – he’s terrified and all he wants is _Warren_. The blond is quick to move forward, forgetting about his own fear and focusing on calming down Kurt instead. When Kurt looks at him, with wide eyes and a pained smile, it’s in relief.

“Don’t worry, _Teufel_ , I ain’t leaving,” Warren’s promising, brushing a hand through Kurt’s bloody and matted hair. There’s a cut on his forehead and blood is trickling down his cheek, but Warren knows it’s nothing compared to the deep wound running down his side and covering almost all of Kurt’s stomach. Warren is surprised the other mutant is still conscious.

After a moment of attempting to reassure Kurt, Hank clears his throat and Warren finally remembers they aren’t alone. Doctor McCoy looks both uncomfortable and awkward – more so than usual. Warren feels the same, unused to showing his emotions so freely with anyone other than Kurt.

“He needs stitches and fast.” Before Warren can demand to know why they haven’t already started, Hank shifts slightly. “Kurt insisted he wait for you.”

 _Of course_ he did. The _bastard_.

“Yeah, well, I’m here now.” Warren twists away, refusing to look back at the older man, but he can hear Hank moving around the room. “Kurt.” Instead, Warren focuses back on his boyfriend. He reaches out for Kurt’s hand, taking it in his own and squeezing gently. “Kurt, it’s gonna be alright. I got you.” Kurt looks afraid still, although slightly calmer at Warren’s presence. As he angles himself toward Warren, the blue-skinned mutant lets out quieter whimper. Warren touches his hair again, whilst keeping the other hand in Kurt’s.

“He’ll have to be awake.” Hank interrupts, moving closer to say more, but Warren cuts him off harshly.

“Just help him!”

“ _E-Engel_ ,” Kurt keeps repeating and he holds tight to Warren’s hand. When McCoy moves to leave, Kurt’s teeth grit together and tears gather his eyes. Warren presses a hand to his forehead now, wiping away the blood and murmuring reassurances in response – promises that he’s there and that he isn’t going anywhere. Warren would never leave. They’d have to drag him away before he left Kurt alone when the other mutant is in so much pain. His words earn a tiny smile from Kurt. It doesn’t last long, though, as it is soon replaced by a pained sob.

He wants to scream and snap at the person who did this to Kurt. He wants to push Hank away, because even if the older mutant is helping, he is still hurting Kurt. He almost does, except Kurt’s weak grip on his hand keeps him there – keeps him _grounded_.

“I’m here,” Warren promises, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek. It’s messy and he tastes both blood and sweat when he pulls away, but Warren couldn’t care less. Kurt is more important – will _always_ be more important.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic era au where Warren is the son of an English nobleman and he's been invited to dine with the King of Bavaria and while he's at the castle he sees glimpses of this beautiful boy with black hair and dark skin, and he finds out he's the King's illegitimate son. Warren tries to be blasé when he asks for his name and rank, but the boys half sister smirks over the rim of her wine glass. Warren isn't the first and he won't be the last. Warren wants to be the last.

He’s lingering in the dimly lit hallway when he catches a quick glimpse of dark skin and light blue material. Warren glances back to the door he had just exited, before pushing away from the wall and hoping to catch another glance of the mysterious figure. He hurries around the corner, almost stumbling over himself in his haste.

There is another flash of blue, but the person is gone as quick as they arrived.

With pursed lips and a resigned sigh, Warren twists on his heel again to return to the stuffy dining room. His father is waiting – the _King_ is waiting.

Warren cannot ruin this visit, especially not because of a dark-skinned stranger.

His father would disown him for that.

* * *

 

Forgetting the stranger is much more difficult than Warren originally anticipates.

In their short visit, Warren catches several more glances of the dark-skinned boy – Warren _finally_ gets a good enough glance to recognise the stranger as a male – dressed in blue. He asks nothing of it, of course, as his father would only raise a brow in anger and the King would certainly grow offended.

Still, despite how anyone else would react, Warren finds himself chasing after the boy. He _always_ disappears before Warren can stop him, yet he continues in a desperate attempt to discover _more_.

* * *

 

Eventually, one afternoon, Warren is moving through a narrow hallway, hurrying to his lesson of the day – the King had insisted and his father had only agreed, a hopeful expression across his face. Warren’s lessons are shortly after the Princess’, after all; his father is hardly innocent in his actions – when he catches sight of dark hair and blue fabric.

Almost immediately, he quickens his pace. They are the only two in the hallway, so Warren goes everything he has been taught and calls out to the stranger.

It takes several shouts, growing louder each time, for the boy to finally turn around and blink in confusion at Warren.

“ _Hallo,_ ” He greets kindly in response, shifting uncomfortably. His voice is gentle and his tone polite, but the boy is evidently unused to such attention.

Warren is unused to giving it.

“ _Guten tag,_ ” Warren attempts, just as awkward. His German is dreadful and even simply phrases have him fumbling – perhaps that is why his father is so insistent on lessons, although it may be more about the King’s daughter.

The boy seems to light up at the language, though – and it's…it’s _beautiful._

However, the sudden excitement has the boy rambling in rapid German and Warren barely catches any of it. He watches in amazement and worry, although panics when the younger looks hopefully back at Warren for a response.

“I do not…” He begins in English, yet the stranger understands easily. His dark cheeks turn a light pink, and he begins to apologise quietly.

Warren wants to stop him and promise that all is well, but they are interrupted by the arrival of the King’s daughter.

Blonde hair appears first, followed by the gentle colours of her pretty gown. The boy looks toward her, almost in relief. “Raven,” Warren is surprised at such an informal greeting, and it must show on his face. The boy flushes darker, whilst the Princess laughs and takes the stranger’s hand.

“Enjoy your lesson, Lord Worthington.” The young woman says, before brushing past him and taking the stranger with him.

Warren watches them both, even after he can no longer see dark skin and blue fabric.

* * *

 

Dinner with Raven is stilted and awkward. She is much older than him, almost ten years, yet unmarried and Warren is the unfortunate man left to win her hand. His distaste is obvious, though. Raven is smart enough to be aware of it, making the meal they share uncomfortable for them both.

“Pardon,” Warren says eventually, breaking the long silence between them. Raven looks up from her glass, arching a brow. Warren ducks his head in slight embarrassment; the girl can be rather intimidating. “May I ask who the boy you were with is?”

When Warren looks up once more, the King’s daughter is smirking.

She takes a sip of her wine, leaving Warren to shift in his seat and offer up a pained smile. “My father’s bastard.” Warren winces at the crudeness, yet Raven only remains amused. “He speaks little English, although he hopes to learn more.”

“He seems…” _Beautiful._

“He seems?” Raven questions when Warren trails off. “Do you like him, my Lord? Is he prettier than me? It is not odd for men to take a liking to other men in our region.”

Warren flushes, hard. Adamantly, he shakes his head, earning a loud laugh from Raven.

“I thought as much. Oh, _Lord_ Warren, what would your father think?”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one hurt/comfort one with the boys having to face homopbia with either the humans or the other mutants at the school?

They’re trudging through the corridors, hand in hand, when Warren hears the shout. It’s followed by loud snickering, but when Warren twists around to glare and snap at the group, there’s no one around.

“Fucking dicks.” Warren grumbles, shaking his head in an attempt to calm his anger. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised by the slur, but it still digs deep and rattles the blond. Xavier’s is a safe place, but it’s still 1983 and homophobia simply disappear just because they’re mutants. The other students may understand the discrimination from humans, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t unable to be just as bad. Warren sighs quietly, scowling when he turns back to look at Kurt. “Bastards. Don’t listen to them, babe.”

He’s spoken the words before he’s registered Kurt’s expression. Warren is already too accustomed to homophobia, but Kurt’s more innocent and oblivious than he should be. He hasn’t seen this before, and Warren can tell from the way Kurt’s smile has crumpled and tears are threatening to fall.

“Hey,” Warren drops his hand, moving to stand in front of Kurt. He brings his hands to Kurt’s cheeks – all too aware that the group could be around still, but Warren couldn’t care less right now. He’s furious, but his boyfriend will always be more important than a bunch of ignorant assholes.

“I hate it. _Ich mag das nicht!_ ” Kurt sounds angrier than Warren thought he would be. Less upset than Warren anticipated, as if Kurt feels the same rage burning through him that Warren does. Despite everything, it’s slightly comforting. Anger is easier. “There is nothing wrong with us.”

Warren already knows this, but he gives Kurt a short nod and brushes his fingers across the blue-skinned mutant’s cheek.

“They do not get to tell us that we are bad!” Kurt continues, a rant on his lips. Warren can’t help smile slightly, yet the younger doesn’t notice. “ _Lächerlich_!” Kurt hisses, pressing an insistent hand against Warren’s chest and tears begin to slip down his cheeks. Warren wipes away and Kurt grows louder. “It is not fair! I should not be-I love you! _Ich liebe dich!_ ” Kurt releases a breathless little laugh. “We are _not_ wrong.”

Warren can feel his heart beating against his chest and he’s at a loss of words, because Kurt _loves_ him.

“ _Engel?_ ”

“You love me?” Warren questions, trying to hold back his hopeful grin.

“I- _Ja_.” Kurt smiles. “Of course I do.”

_Of course I do._

“God. I fucking adore you, Kurt.” He finally lets himself smile. “I love you.”

“I know.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not-fic type of thing where warren is an actual angel of death

Kurt’s lips are almost an icy blue from the chill of their surroundings. The light of the moon shines down upon him, his pale skin a stark contrast to the darkness of the night. In silence, Warren watches him, with his wings spread out in defiance and angry tears threatening to fall. 

“It’s okay.” Kurt promises him, a sad smile on those blue lips. Warren has turn away. Yet, the colour of them is etched in his mind, as well as the paleness of Kurt’s skin. It’s not _okay_. 

From the moment they met, Warren knew he couldn’t kill the boy – he couldn’t take the life from him, because Kurt is pure and beautiful and _good_. 

“I have lived longer than I should have.” 

 _No_. 

“ _Engel_.” 

 _No_! 

“I-I want it to be you.” 

_No! No! No!_

Warren _can’t_ do it. 

They’re closing in on them now, though, growing closer. If Warren doesn’t do it – doesn’t take Kurt’s life and essence and everything good in the world – they will do it. And they will _enjoy_ it. 

“ _Bitte_. You promised. _Engel, bitte_.” 

His tears fall freely now as he twists around to finally look at the other. Kurt is crying too, yet the tears freeze on his cheeks from the hideous chill. Slowly, Warren moves toward him. He had promised. Warren has never been one to keep his vows, but he will now. That is all Kurt asks of him. 

When he reaches Kurt, he touches the boy’s cold cheek. Then, he smiles – mournfully and regretfully. He should have done this a long time ago. 

Warren leans down and presses his lips to Kurt’s, stealing the boy’s last breath.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightangel + Misunderstanding?

“He likes Summers.” Warren sighs dramatically in greeting, falling onto the seat beside Ororo. In response, she only raises an eyebrow. Of course, Ororo has already heard this all before, but she is kind enough to humour the blond. “Kurt! He’s crushing on that bastard.”

“Scott is quite lovely.” Ororo comments idly, gaze on the magazine in her hands.

Warren scowls. “Scott is quite lovely.” He mimics, wings fluttering in annoyance behind him.  “Scott is quite lovely.” The blond repeats again, sounding both pathetic and pitiful. “I’m quite lovely!”

She has to roll her eyes at that, and finally looks over at Warren. He’s pouting.  “You are an asshole.” Ororo tells him, earning a glare from the other mutant. However, if he had wanted comfort, Warren would have gone to Jean. Ororo will get him drunk instead.

“Fuck off.” Warren grumbles, although he gives a small nod in agreement.  “I need a drink.”

“Vodka?”

“Vodka.”

* * *

 

“I think _Engel_ may like Scott.” Kurt murmurs to Ororo, a week after her conversation with Warren. As she did with the blond, Ororo simply raises an eyebrow in inquiry. Unlike with Warren, though, this is the first time Ororo has heard from Kurt. “ _Mein Engel._ ” He sighs, almost dramatically.

Ororo frowns, straightening in her seat and focusing her attention on the blue-skinned mutant. Kurt isn’t Warren; he won’t be so easily distracted by alcohol and bad films. Kurt will want advice and kind words, which is why Ororo is so surprised he has come to her. Jean would do a much better job at comfort. Perhaps even Jubilee.

“He doesn’t.” Ororo finally answers, twisting away from Kurt’s sad gaze. He’s like a kicked puppy.

Kurt sighs again, a quiet little sound. “ _Everyone_ likes Scott.”

“Do you?” Ororo arches a brow again, turning back to watch him once more.

Kurt’s cheeks turn a dark purple and Ororo barely holds back a smirk. “ _Nein!_ Not like that. He is… _mein freund._ ” Kurt insists, stuttering and tripping over his words in embarrassment.

“Do you not think it is the same for Warren?”

“ _Nein._ ” Kurt huffs. Ororo simply returns her attention to the television.

* * *

 

“Kurt.” Warren greets the next day, sounding both nervous and annoyed. Kurt gives him a shy smile and a curious glance; it’s been several days since they last spoke, after all. “I’ve decided to wish you the best. With Scott.” He says awkwardly, as of reading from a script. The past week of practicing has done nothing for him.

“Scott?” Kurt’s head tilts to the side in confusion, whilst his tail flickers behind him.

Warren scowls. “Yes _. Scott._ ”

“ _Nein._ I wish _you_ the best with Scott.”

The blond laughs, confused and amused. “Me?”

“ _Ja._ ”

“With Scott?” Warren chuckles.

“ _Ja._ ”

Warren’s laughter grows louder, turning into incredulous giggles that have Kurt frowning in worry. “ _Engel?_ ”

“Kurt, I fucking _adore_ you!” Warren laughs, shaking his head. “ _You!_ Not Scott. Really? Scott?”

“You do?”

“Yes. _Ja!_ ”

Kurt blinks back at him, amazed.

“Why would you think I like Summers?” Warren begins to ramble, put off by the other mutant’s silence. His wings flutter behind him, spread out beautifully. “I can’t stand the kid. It’s you, Kurt. Fuck!”

Suddenly, Kurt’s lips are on Warren’s. Wings curl tightly around the younger, as Kurt’s tail scratches at his leg. Warren’s hands touch Kurt’s cheek and he grins into the kiss. Kurt melts into it too.

“Fucking Scott Summers.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is a stolen Prince, and Warren is a winged thief. Neither of them expected to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt: How about this idea (If you want to of course), Tangled AU? Striker kidnapped Kurt as a baby from Queen Raven and King Azrael for his mutant powers (and maybe magic hair like in the movie, I don't know) and is found by the infamous thief Angel.

Once upon a time, there lived a King and a Queen. As in most stories, the two were happy and ruled over a thriving kingdom. The Queen was beautiful and kind, with a sharp wit that made her King smile, yet she was also a sickly woman and struggled to give the kingdom an heir. That was, until the Queen’s brother visited.

The Queen’s brother was an intelligent soul, well versed in medicine and magic. If he could not help the Queen, then nobody could. Fortunately, though, for the King and the Queen and their Kingdom, the man’s skills were not a lie. With the power of runes, and the blood of a Neyaphem (the King’s blood, but it was a secret that the Kingdom need not know of), the Queen’s brother was able to save the child she carried.

Months later, after the man had long left, a Prince was born. He was a healthy child, although not an ordinary one. Rather than the pale skin of his mother or the dark hue of his father, the Prince’s skin appeared to flicker between a rich blue and a mix of his parents’ colours. Whilst his skin changed every few minutes, one detail remained the same. Runes, similarly to those used on the Queen, decorated his skin. Servants called them dangerous, but the Queen looked at her child and said he was beautiful. He was named Kurt.

News of Prince Kurt’s birth spread throughout the Kingdom and those neighbouring. His arrival was celebrated by all, except the child was never shown to the public. Whispers of his runes left the castle in rushed tones, as people feared what the King and Queen would say. However, just as Kurt’s birth had, the tales abilities grew. Women whispered their gossip, whilst men went to work with cruel tales of the child.

Eventually, a cowardly and cold man heard of the stories. He appeared young, but the man had lived for years and years longer than he should have. See, the man, Stryker, had survived through the runes and blood of Cheyarafim. His murder of these winged creatures had turned them almost extinct, though, leaving Stryker with only small remains of old blood. His runes were weak, and he grew so too. The rumours of Prince Kurt intrigued him. He was sure the child was a Cheyarafim, and Stryker was determined to take the Prince and raise Kurt as his own.

Stryker did just that. One night, the man slipped into the castle unnoticed and stole the young Prince from his bed. It wasn’t until the morning that the King and Queen realised the absence of their child. There was no sign of an intruder, except for the opened balcony door and the blue rattle thrown across the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt was raised by Stryker, hidden away in a tower. Stryker had understood that Kurt’s blood was not that of a Cheyarafim, but it was just as powerful, and the man used it to his own needs.  He taught Kurt to control his abilities – the runes that glowed each time he spoke in a strange tongue, the colour of skin from blue to olive, and the way he could move from spot to spot without a step.

Each power was limited it, though. Kurt was threatened, banned from using his abilities for anyone other than Stryker. The man demanded that Kurt’s skin was dark, and insisted the blue made Kurt more of a freak than he already was. It had been years since Kurt had been allowed to let his natural self be free.

Lastly, and the harshest of them all, was a large and complicated rune that surrounded the outskirts of the tower. Its purpose was to prevent Kurt from teleporting himself too far away, and it successfully stopped the young Prince from ever leaving his prison. His power was only ever used to help Stryker leave and enter the tower. If Kurt ever attempted to escape, there would be severe consequences. The details of those consequences were never revealed, but Kurt did not dare question Stryker.

The tower itself was appeared small, yet was large and empty inside. The main room contained one bed, an old desk, and wardrobe. There were also three doors. One led to a bathroom, whilst another to a pantry, and the third was locked. Kurt had never seen it opened, but he was sure it led to a staircase. It was the only explanation as to how Stryker entered the tower whilst Kurt slept.

There was one window, too. Often, it was closed and barred short, but after so many years, Kurt had learned to unlock it when Stryker was gone. He would stare out of the window, wishing to learn all he could about the outside world, but never gathering enough courage to even explore the strip of land he had access to. Stryker would know if he left.

Every year, on his birthday, Stryker would allow Kurt to sit outside during the evening together. They would sit together in silence, whilst Kurt watched the lights in the sky – they only appeared on his birthday, as he had learned over the year and Kurt longed to see them up close – and Stryker watched Kurt. After the lights, Stryker would ask for Kurt to chant the words in the odd language. He always insisted that Kurt’s runes were most powerful on his birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

The year in which everything changed, Kurt was to turn eighteen. It was important age, a fact he knew even in isolation. It would be the year he would see the lights too, if Stryker agreed. The man would ask what Kurt wanted for his birthday, and Kurt would ask to see the lights.

Several days before his birthday, Stryker returned from a trip to the closest Kingdom – the one Kurt had been stolen from, but the Prince did not know this. “Kurt!” Stryker called up the tower, impatiently. The boy appeared beside him soon, and he reached out to touch Stryker. The man held on tight, as Kurt transported them inside the tower. Once inside, Stryker recoiled away from Kurt and dropped the sacks of food he had bought.

“Hello, father.” Kurt greeted, stumbling over the second word. Stryker was no parent to him, but he was the only father figure Kurt had ever known. Stryker ignored him, instead moving toward the pantry. Several minutes later, he returned, and finally focused his attention on Kurt.

“Your birthday is soon.” Stryker commented. Kurt bit back a smile, aware of the question coming. He would finally ask to see the lights – this was his year. “What would you like?”

“I’d like…” Kurt paused for a moment, suddenly nervous. Annoyed, Stryker arched a brow and nodded for Kurt to continue. “Father,” He said, almost desperately. “I would like to see the lights.”

A laugh left Stryker. Kurt frowned. The man shook his head immediately, eyes angry as he stepped toward Kurt. “No! I keep you hear for your own safety, Kurt. Do you not understand that? All I do, I do it for you.” A hand touched Kurt’s jaw, and the boy swallowed harshly, his fear growing. Stryker had only hit him once, but the man had promised never again. Had he lied? But Stryker had never been one to lie before. Kurt trusted him – he _had_ to. Stryker was all he had, after all. “Kurt, am I not enough? If you want so much more, leave! But know, you would never survive our there without me.” His grip tightened. Kurt released a quiet whimper. Stryker was right – he was _always_ right.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor as Stryker’s touch moved away. “You’re right.”

Stryker nodded, pleased now. “I am. Your father always knows best.” Then, he twisted away, leaving Kurt’s personal space as quick as he had invaded it. “Now, what do you really want for your birthday?”

“I need new paints.” It was a hobby of the boy’s. He painted regularly, and most of the tower was decorated with his art. However, Kurt did not require any new colours. In fact, there was new set waiting in the wardrobe for Kurt to use. The paints, though, were from a village days away. It would give Kurt time to plan an escape before his birthday. Kurt may not survive on his own, but he could _try_.

“Those are difficult to get, Kurt. I may not return in time for your birthday.”

“I know, but this is all I want. _Bitte_ , father.” His runes glowed slightly at the use of the language, and Stryker smiled slightly. He nodded too, agreeing to the paints.

“I will leave tonight. First, though, sing to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Kurt woke to an empty room, as he so often did. That day was different, though, as it was the day Kurt would test his limits. He would attempt to break the rune surrounding the tower; it didn’t matter how long it took, Kurt would do it.

After his usual morning routine (wake up; eat; dress; paint; and clean), Kurt teleported himself outside of the tower. The grass surrounding the tower was pale and dead, but everything outside of the rune’s circle was a deep green. It was beautiful. Trees were everywhere, and Kurt could hear the rushing of water. A river, as he had been told. Animals appeared every so often, and Kurt watched them with interest, but none came toward the tower. It was a cold place. Kurt wouldn’t want to come toward it either.

Finally, he decided to look over the rune. When he attempted to step over the circle, he was thrown backwards with a terrifying force. His back stung as he hit the floor, and when he looked down at his skin, they were a deep blue. It had been years since had seen the natural colour of his skin. Kurt smiled down at it, mesmerised.

Then, the sudden sound of shouts in the distance had Kurt jumping to his feet. His skin became dark again, and he scrambled closer to the tower. Kurt was about to teleport back inside when the sight of a young man had him freezing. The blond was coming straight towards Kurt, demanding help. Soon, he was entering the circle and slamming into Kurt, knocking them both to the ground.

“Help!” The man snapped, his grip tight on Kurt’s wrist. At the request, Kurt’s automatic response was to transport them inside the tower. “Holy shit!” Gasped the man, when they hit the cold tiles of the tower’s floor. He dragged himself to his feet, looking around with curiosity and amusement. Eventually, he turned back to Kurt. “Who are you?”

“My name is Kurt.” He introduced, tilting his head as he took in the light-haired man. The man was a few years older, dressed in comfortable yet rich clothing. His hair was cut short at the sides and styled in messy curls on the top of his head; it looked soft and Kurt longed to touch it, but he kept his hands at his sides. The most interesting part of the man, though, was the metallic wings bound tightly to his back. They were beautiful to the eye, but Kurt knew they would be painful to touch. Drops of blood decorated the wings, and when Kurt looked down, he saw that it also painted the blond’s shirt. “Are you hurt?”

The man chuckled slightly. “It’s not mine.” He said, making Kurt blink owlishly. “The name is Angel.”

“ _Engel_?” Kurt repeated.

The man – _Engel_ – watched Kurt for a long moment, before nodding shortly. “Yeah.” He agreed, lips curling up in a small smirk. “ _Engel_.”

“What’s the deal with this tower?” _Engel_ said after a beat of silence, finally taking the room in. “You live here?”

“Yes.” Kurt replied, as the blond threw his bag across the bed. It hid the bed with a heavy thump, and Kurt wondered what was in there. At Kurt’s inquiring glance, _Engel_ shook his head, and focused Kurt’s attention on answering more questions regarding the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m trapped here.” Kurt confessed, a while later. The pair leaned against one of the walls, a large painting of the lights above them. The window was open opposite, showing of the midday sky. Kurt longed to see all that was out there. “The rune that keeps me here can’t be broken. Not by me, at least. I don’t know how to break it.”

“You can’t step over it?”

“No. I tried today. I can’t teleport any further than the small circle, either. I’m not sure how it works.” Kurt confessed.

 _Engel_ nodded, his hand brushing Kurt’s. As Kurt moved to reach out and touch him, the man stood quickly. With swift strides, he headed toward the bed and grabbed his bag. “Come here,” He ordered Kurt. The boy did so immediately, a frown on his lips as _Engel_ turned his back towards the younger. “Unbind my wings?”

“What?”

“Unbind them.” _Engel_ insisted, glancing over his shoulder to give Kurt a reassuring smile. It was gorgeous.

With pink cheeks, Kurt reached forward to touch at the silver wings. Slowly, he tugged and twisted at the rope, freeing _Engel’s_ wings. The ropes hit the floor eventually, and Kurt watched in awe as the wings spread out before him. The wings spanned across almost half the room, shining beautifully in the light coming from the window. Kurt reached out to touch them again, although was quick to rip his hand away when Engel turned to look at him.

“Thank you.” _Engel_ murmured, close enough for Kurt to feel the man’s breath on his skin. Kurt’s gaze flickered to the other’s lips, and he shifted closer. Then, when _Engel_ spoke again, Kurt pulled back. The moment confused him and he looked to the floor in embarrassment. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Kurt glanced back up. “Yes.”

Suddenly, _Engel’s_ arms were coming to wrap around Kurt tightly and he was being lifted from the ground. “Hold on tight.” The blond whispered, and his lips brushed softly against Kurt’s skin. He shivered at the touch, but did as instructed. “Trust me.”

And Kurt did.

He squeezed his eyes closed and gripped tightly onto _Engel’s_ shirt. Kurt had no clue what was happening, yet he could feel the beat of the other’s wings and knew they were moving. They were soon leaving the tower, flying through the open window. When Kurt opened his eyes, it was to blue skies and trees beneath them. They were moving through the air, far away from the tower now – far away from the small circle had been trapped inside. Kurt was free. He whooped loudly, grinning against _Engel’s_ shoulder. The blond smiled back, and his wings spread out further as they glided through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to appearance, I imagine Kurt looks human with dark skin and markings that he usually has. When he is blue, he looks like his normal self with the tail and claws. Warren looks like he does after Apocalypse. 
> 
> I may add more to this, but as I haven't wrote these two in a while, this is all I could come up with at the time. It was fun to write, though, and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
